Une nouvelle histoire
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Annabelle, une fille assez bizarre, elle connait les secrets des anomalies, pour savoir pourquoi lisez fics se situant juste après le éparte de Jenny, Spoilers première fic Primeval donc soyez un ti peu indulgents SVP merci
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Incroyable**

Jenny Lewis rentrait chez elle, elle venait de démissionner, elle était certaine que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, pour elle en tout cas. Et puis elle avait faillit mourir, à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'elle avait eu ce poste, mais cette fois s'en était trop, beaucoup trop, elle ne supportait plus cette vie, elle voulait tout oublier, tout recommencer.

Elle voulait changer d'air, partir ailleurs, elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit mais elle y pensait depuis peu de temps. Depuis une certaine journée. Depuis qu'....

Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, les lumières étaient allumées, elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne vivait avec personne, elle était seule, elle entra doucement en faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle se dirigea vers son salon et fut surprise de voir une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas sur son canapé, en train de regarder la télé.

Jenny regarda doucement autour d'elle, en silence, puis elle posa son sac et s'adressa à la fille.

Jenny : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, et surtout qui tu es ?

Fille : Disons que mes réponses sont assez complexes, donc je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Je crois que je vais commencer par vous dire des choses qui vous "mettrons dans le bain" comme on dit.

Jenny : Mais ....

Fille : Ecoutez Jenny, surtout ne me demandez pas comment je sais qui vous êtes, je sais des tas de choses que vous et un certains nombres de personnes essayez de cacher depuis quelques années. Vous savez.... Les anomalies. Enfin bref, qu'est ce que vous direz si je vous disais que je sais comment tout arrêter, comment empêcher tout ce qui se passe de se passer

Jenny : Ecoute moi... Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais sache que je viens de quitter ce travail et je n'y retournerais pas même avec les meilleurs arguments que tu pourrait employer

Fille : Je suis une fille qui se trouve dans votre appartement, sur votre canapé à regarder une émission de télé que je ne connais pas, mais je sais comment tout arrêter. Quant-à mes arguments, vous les connaitrez toute à l'heure. Est-ce que je peux au moins vous raconter mon histoire ? Si, après cela, vous ne voulez rien savoir de plus alors je tenterais autre chose et ailleurs.

Jenny : Ok, vas-y, je suis toute à toi.

Elle s'asseya sur le fauteuil en face de la jeune fille.

Fille : 40 ans

Jenny : Quoi ?

Fille : C'est dans 40 ans environ que tout finira, les hommes, les humains, tout, il ne restera rien ou presque, à part quelques familles dans un endroit précis du monde. Les créatures vont envahir notre époque et les anomalies ne se refermeront qu'une fois plusieurs milliers de ces créatures les auront franchies. Mais il en reste encore pas mal d'ouvertes, autour de nous surtout, mais c'etst là que nous sommes le plus en sécurité, les créatures s'éloignes de plus en plus des anomalies...

Jenny : Attends !! tu as dit 40 ans ? Mais comment ?

Fille : C'est de là que je viens, ce que je fais c'est interdit, mais je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai trouvé des anomalie qui ramenait dans le passé, un passé avec des humains j'ai mit près de six mois à en trouver une qui me ramène à votre époque, ensuite j'ai fais de recherches pour savoir à quel époque exacte tout avait basculé, alors je suis venue mai l'anomalie s'est refermée donc pour l'instant je ne peux pas repartir mais bon.

Jenny : Tu viens... Du futur ?? Mais bien sur

Fille : Ecoutez... La personne qui a tout détruit vous la connaissez, vous le savez. Helen Cutter, vous savez que c'est elle. Elle a trouvé un moyen de bloquer les anomalies et de les refermer à sa guise et à sa mort d'autres ont pris le relais. Alors je me suis un jour que si on revenait à l'époque ou tout à déraper on pourrait peut-être changer l'avenir, mais c'est interdit, ils ont peur que l'on change trop de choses.

Jenny : Pourquoi crois tu que je vais te croire ?

Fille : Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, à qui j'en ai parlé, une autre personne, la première que j'ai vu, cette personne m'a cru, à vrai dire elle avait pas le choix.

La jeune fille parlait avec un léger ton d'ironie, mais Jenny pouvait remarquer qu'elle était sérieuse

Jenny : Même si ton histoire est vrai, cela ne me conserne plus, je peux te donner le numéro de téléphone de mon ancien patron.

Fille : Cette personne m'a dit de ne parler qu'à vous pour le moment, parce que la première chose que j'ai fait est disons... Assez énorme et si on l'apprend alors je risque de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que j'ai à faire, il faut d'abord que je fasse deux ou trois choses

pour prouver que ce que je dis est vrai.

Jenny : Ecoutes, je ne veux plus être mélé à tout ça, depuis....

Fille : La mort de Nick Cutter, je sais. Je sais tout, enfin à peu près. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas...

Jenny : Que je ne m'inquiète pas !! un homme.... Que j'aimais en plus est mort et tu me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter !!

Fille : Je m'y attendais pas à celle là... Il ne m'avait rien dit

.... : Parce que je n'en savais rien.

Jenny Lewis se retourna et vit sur le pas de la porte de son salon, l'homme de leur conversation, Nick Cutter.


	2. Retrouvailles

Petit message pour ma première revieweuse, une petite chose cette fic va réveler un petit paquet de surprise mais je sais pas encore lesquelles, quant-à Stephen je pensais à une chose mais je suis pas sure de réussir à tout mettre en place alors faudra voir si j'y arrive, je ne te promet rien . Juste de faire de mon mieux.

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles**

Jenny Lewis n'en revenait pas, elle avait fermé les yeux quelques secondes pour les réouvrir ensuite, et elle n'y croyait toujours pas. Il était là, devant elle, dans son salon, dans son appartement, elle l'avait cru mort et là il était là, juste sous ses yeux. La jeune fille les regardait. Jenny se leva et se dirigea vers lui, une fois en face de lui elle le gifla, il se massa doucement la joue.

Un léger sourire étirait les lèvres de l'homme, il gardait la main sur sa joue, Jenny avait les larmes aux yeux mais elle se retenait, elle pensait qu'il ne méritait pas ses larmes, il lui avait fait croire à sa mort, il l'avait laissée, il lui avait menti.

Elle était en colère, et elle ne put retenir ses larmes, elle se mit à le frapper sur le torse, elle laissait s'évacuer sa colère. Il n'essayait même pas de l'en empêcher, au bout de quelques coup, elle se calma, il l'entourra de ses bras, elle se laissa aller. Elle pleurait, mais elle ne s'éloignait pas de lui.

La jeune fille les regardait, elle la voyait pleurer, elle le voyait tenter de la calmer.

Jenny : Comment s'est possible ? Tu étais mort, je t'ai vu.

Nick : C'est elle qui m'a sauvé. Anna

Fille : Je vous l'ai déja dit c'est Annabelle.

Nick : Expliques lui

Anna : Les chercheurs de mon époque, même si il n'en reste que très peu, ont fait des experiences sur les créatures, ils ont découvert que l'une d'entre elle où plutôt son sang à la capacité de guérir des blessures. Quand je suis arrivée ici, il était bléssé donc je lui en ai donner, ça a fait de l'effet pendant que Connor était avec lui et ensuite quand il était dehors c'était presque fini, mais à cette étape de la guérison les signes vitaux sont si faibles qu'il est impossible de les déceler.

Nick : Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à la morgue et elle était avec moi. Elle m'a tout expliqué. J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à le croire mais elle m'a donner des preuves.

Jenny : Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

Anna : Parce qu'il ne faut pas qur trop de monde soit au courant, je doit juste détruire cette machine et surtout l'énergie qui lui permet de fonctionner c'est tout ce que je dois faire, ensuite je rentrerais chez moi, en tout cas j'essairai. Il ne faut pas que je fasse trop de dégat si je change trop de chose, ça risquerais d'être pire que quand je suis partie. J'aimerais éviter.

Jenny : Même si je suis contente que tu l'ai fait. Pouquoi l'as tu sauvé ?

Anna : Parce que selon ce que tout le monde m'a raconté, c'est avec sa mort que tout à commencé, mais comme il faut qu'une certaine personne le croit toujours mort il faut que je reste ici encore un petit peu.

Jenny : Et que compte tu faire exactement ?

Anna : Bah j'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit, je sais ce qu'il faut que je fasse mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je vais d'abord essayer de trouver l'anomalie première, je vous dirais ce que c'est exactement plus tard, pour l'instant je vais y aller.

Jenny : Où ça ?

Anna : Désolé mais ça je le garde pour moi. Bon allez, je vous retrouve demain, comme d'habitude Nick

Sur ces mots Anna quitta la pièce puis l'appartement

Jenny : Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulut dire par "je vous retrouve"

Nick : Disons qu'elle arrive à me retrouver à chaque fois, j'ai beau dormir dans un hôtel différent chaque nuit, elle est toujours devant ma porte le matin.

Il voyait que Jenny semblait en colère contre lui, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il lui avait menti. Mais aussi étonnant que cela pouvait l'être, elle n'avait pas bougé, elle était encore contre lui.

Nick : Je suis désolé Jenny, j'aurais du te le dire.

Jenny : Oui tu aurais du, Je te croyais mort et puis les autres aussi, on ne méritait pas ça Nick.

Elle s'était brusquement éloigné de lui, il avait gardé les bras légèrement tendus pendant quelques secondes dans l'espoir qu'elle revienne dans ses bras mais en vain, elle gardait le dos tourné à lui.

Jenny : On t'a cru mort pendant plus d'une semaine.

Nick se rapprocha d'elle, elle était encore dos à lui, il posa ses mains sur ses avant-bras, elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle pleurait silencieusement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ou qu'il l'entende

Nick : Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, c'est même normal. Toi et moi on commençait tout juste à être ensemble, mais si je n'avais pas fais ça, je ne serais peut-être pas ici, avec toi aujourd'hui.

Jenny se retourna brusquement et le prit dans ses bras, il l'entoura lui aussi. Il la vit pleurer. Il s'en voulait de la faire pleurer. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, puis elle se détacha doucement de lui.

Jenny : Tu m'as manqué

Nick sourit doucement, il la tenait toujours par les hanches et elle lui tenait les avants bras. Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, elle ne le voulait plus.

Nick : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.


	3. Annabelle

XD si j'écris rapidement c'est que le chapitre 2 était déja écrit. Pour le prochain ce sera un petit peu plus long je pense. Désolé d'avance mais je vais essayer de faire vite. Promis

P.S : J'ai vu lé début de la saison 3 et j'ai fait quelques modifications.

**Chapitre 3 : Annabelle.**

Ce matin là, il se réveilla en premier, après s'être levé et habillé il se rendit dans le salon, il pensait beacoup à ces derniers jours, depuis sa rencontre avec Annabelle. Elle lui avait tout dit sur elle ou presque, mais il lui restait encore quelques mystères à éclaircir. Il s'apprétait à partir quand il entendit une voix.

Jenny Lewis se réveilla le plus lentement possible, elle craignait qu'il soit parti, et elle fut surprise de voir que c'était bien le cas. Il n'y avait personne à ses côtés, elle se leva brusquement. Elle le chercha du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Elle enfila rapidement des vêtements et sortit de sa chambre. Elle le vit près de la porte d'entrée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait partir. Il s'appretta à tourner la poigner de la porte quand elle lui parla.

Jenny : Nick !!

Il se retourna, et la vit, elle semblait en colère.

Jenny : Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu comptes encore disparaitre, sans prévenir ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, il voyait qu'elle semblait en colère, il lui prit les mains, elle ne put s'empêcher de se laisser faire, bien qu'elle lui en veuille d'avoir à nouveau voulut la laisser sans donner de nouvelle.

Nick : Je dois voir Anna, elle a des réponses à des questions que je me pose.

Jenny : Et tu n'allais rien me dire ?

Nick la regarda attentivement, ça l'étonnait de savoir qu'elle avait si peur qu'il parte. Mais ça lui plaisait aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient pas jamais vraiment parlé de sentiments, c'était arrivé et puis c'est tout. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu le courage de parler à l'autre.

Jenny : Qui est cette fille exactement ? Tu le sais ?

Nick : Je sais certaine chose sur elle, mais il y a certaines choses qu'elle se garde de me dire, il faut que je la trouve.

Nick voyait qu'elle avait du mal à lui faire confiance, il comprenait vraiment, il lui avait du mal et il faudrait un moment avant qu'il ne regagne cette confiance.

Nick : Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Elle acepta, un quart d'heure plus tard, ils sortirent de l'appartement, Jenny se posait beaucoup de question sur cette fille et se demandait qui elle était vraiment.

Jenny : Elle t'a dit quoi d'autres sur elle ?

Nick : A vrai dire, pas grand chose. Je sais qu'elle s'appelle Annabelle, elle a seize ans, dans le futur d'ou elle vient il ne reste plus que deux villes, dans la sienne il ne reste qu'une petite trentaine de personnes et Anna est l'une des plus jeune. Elle n'est pas censée connaitre grand chose sur l'autre ville, mais un jour elle est allé voir, et cette ville est plus grande que la sienne et il doit rester peut-être 200 personnes.

Jenny : Pourquoi dit-elle que c'est la fin ?

Nick : Selon ce qu'elle m'a dit, les créatures ont tout détruit sur leur passage, et si on en croit ce qu'elle dit, la nouriture se fait rare, il leur arrive de se nourir de ces créatures. Mais elles s'éloignent de plus en plus de ces villes, avant elles retournaient chez elles mais depuis une dizaine d'année elles restent à l'époque d'Anna.

Jenny : Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils rien tenté avant ?

Nick : Elle dit que les scientifiques ont peur de changer le cours des choses et de faire des choix qu'il ne faudrait pas. Mais comme tu le sais, Anna a décidé que s'en était trop et elle a désobéi.

... : Je vous l'ai dit c'est Annabelle, alors arrêter d'utiliser ce diminutif.

Elle était sorti de nulle part.

Nick : Je peux savoir comment tu fais pour apparaitre comme ça ?

Anna : Je sort de... Quelque part. Bon vous allez m'aider où pas ?

Nick : D'abord j'ai quelques questions, si tu veux bien

Anna : Je vous ai dit ce que vous deviez savoir. Le reste, disons que ça ne vous regarde pas.

Jenny : Etant donné que tu es là pour changer l'avenir, qui sera aussi notre avenir, ça nous regarde.

Anna : Bon d'accord mais ça dépend de ce que vous voulez me demander.

Nick : Tu as parlé d'une anomalie première, tu peux nous dire ce que c'est ?

Anna : Il existe une anomalie, indetectable, c'est la première à être apparus, à mon époque on a trouvé des traces et elle est apparu il y a des centaines d'année. Un demi millénaire, on ne peut pas la traverser, car on ne sais pas où elle conduit, des hommes ont déja essayer mais ils ne sont jamais rentrés. On ne sait pas non plus quelles créatures il y à derrière cette anomalie. Mais on sait que c'est elle qui donne l'énergie aux autres. Sans cette anomalie, les autres n'existeront pas. Jamais. Et si j'arrive à la refermé, alors rien de ce qui se passera dans le futur n'arrivera.

Jenny : Et comment connais tu l'existance de cette anomalie ?

Anna : Je l'ai déja vu, une fois, dans le futur. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Les chercheurs veulent la fermer, si je n'était pas venue ils l'auraient refermé en laissant les créatures chez nous et sans rien essayer de changer. Je ne pouvais pas l'admettre, il y a trop de chose qui doivent être modifié.

Nick : Comme quoi ?

Anna : Votre mort d'abord, j'ai préféré intervenir pour être sur de réussir.

Nick : Ravi que tu l'ai fait. Tu vas devoir changer quoi d'autres ?

Anna : J'aimerais sauvé d'autres vie, il y a d'autres personnes en particuliers que je veux sauver.

Jenny : Qui ?

Anna : désolé mais ça je ne veux pas vous le dire, peut-être que vous n'aurez jamais besoin de le savoir.

Annabelle portait un bracelet et celui ci fit un bruit étrange. Elle se retourna brusquement

Anna : Zut, je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient si vite.

Nick : Qui ça ?

Anna : Vos amis, ils ont détecté l'anomalie de laquelle je suis sortie, ce bracelet permet de la brouiller mais ils l'ont quand meme repérer. On ferait mieux de partir

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.


	4. CRA

**Chapitre 4 : C.R.A**

Nick et Jenny étaient partis le plus rapidement possible mais Annabelle était restée à l'écart, elle voulait voir les amis de Cutter, elle voulait savoir si par la suite elle pourait leur faire confiance. Elle voulait être sure que ces gens mériterait sa confiance et que ains, ils pourraient l'aider.

Elle était caché derrière une voiture, elle vit tout d'abord un homme descendre, il était hbillé sur son trente et un, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un homme de terrain. Le second à descendre était également un homme, il devait avoir une quarantaine d'année, il se dirigea directement vers l'anomalie sans hésiter, l'avait l'air d'être casse-cou. Et enfin, deux autres personnes descendirent d'une seconde voiture, un homme et une femme.

Quand ils furent tous près de l'anomalie, Annabelle sortit de sa cachette et se rapprocha d'eux en cachette, elle avait l'habitude de se montrer discrète, il le fallait pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas repérer. Il fallait aussi qu'elle soit discrète et prudente à son époque si elle ne voulait pasa se faire dévorer par une créature.

Ils avaient tous l'air consciencieux, des hommes étaient armés, devant l'anomalie. Mais Annabelle savait qu'ils ne risqueraient rien, rien ne ressortirait de cette anomalie. Elle ne choisissait que des lieux surs pour y dormir.

Elle vit un homme, le plus jeune des trois, aidé d'autres personnes habillées en soldats sortir une sorte de machine qu'Annabelle reconnue tout de suite, l'appareil a fermer les anomalies, elle savait que cette machine était ancienne mais elle ne savait pas que c'était à ce point. Cela ne l'étonnait pas.

Annabelle assista à tout, au montage de la machine, et à la fermeture de l'anomalie. Ainsi qu'au départ des membres du C.R.A. Et c'est à ce moment que la jeune fille se dit qu'elle aurait besoin d'eux et de la machine également.

Elle partit et rejoignit Nick et Jenny où ils étaient, et elle savait toujours où les trouver.

Ils étaient chez Jenny, Annabelle frappa et entra, ils étaient en train de discuter. Elle avait pris la décision de leur parler du C.R.A. De son C.R.A.

Anna : J'aimerais vous parler d'une petite chose, à propos du C.R.A.

Nick : Tu sais on y a tout les deux travaillé, je pense qu'on le connait assez.

Anna : Je parle de mon C.R.A. Celui du futur.

Nick : Oh !! Il existera encore ?

Anna : Si on veut

Jenny : Comment ça si on veut ?

Anna : Personne n'a le droit d'en parler chez moi, le C.R.A. est instalé loin de tout et donc loin de nous et il est en accord avec l'autre ville pour laisser les anomalies ouvertes

Nick : Comment ça ?

Anna : Et bien, si les chercheurs de ma ville parviennent à refermer les anomalies, ils seront arrêtés pas le C.R.A qui est devenu une sorte de dictature. Selon eux, si les anomalies restent ouvertes, les céatures repartiront, mais ça fait plus de dix ans que les créatures ne repartent plus

Nick : Alors en fait c'est de notre faute

Anna : Bah, pas vraiment vous vous êtes censé être mort, et le C.R.A. de mon avenir est dirigé par un homme qui se dit être le fils d'Helen Cutter donc... Ce n'est pas votre faute

Jenny : Le fils d'Helen ?

Anna : Ouais, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit le cas, personne ne l'est, les enfants se font rare de nos jours et ceux qui naissent deviennent soit vite orphelins, soit ils ne survive pas. La plupart de ceux qui sont orphelins sont élevé par les chefs de la ville. Mais certains se débrouillent seuls.

Nick : Comment est-ce que vous en êtes arrivé là ?

Anna : On ne sait pas vraiment, il ne s'est passé que Quarante ans depuis votre époque, mais tout commencera dans dix ans environ, une anomalie s'est ouverte et ils n'ont pas réussi à la fermer, en quelques semaines seulement, diverses créatures se sont échappé, il y en avait beaucoup trop. Cinq ans plus tard la moitier de la population mondiale avait disparu et ainsi de suite. En trente ans, la pouplation s'est quasi éteinte. Si on en croit le registre des populations, il doit rester en tout six ou sept cent personnes dans le monde.

Jenny : Mon dieu !! pourquoi les anomalies ne se referment plus ?

Anna : On ne sait pas non plus, on sait qu'elles ont gagné en intensité, au début elles restaient juste ouverte plusieurs jours, puis ensuite c'était plusieurs semaines et enfin elles sont restées ouvertes. Au début Helen a trouvé un moyen de les bloquer mais avec le temps elles restaient bloquées seules.

Nick : Une question, si tu dois juste fermer l'anomalie première, pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

Anna : Vous le saurez bientôt, croyez moi.

Jenny : Tu devrais être ravi d'être en vie, en tout cas moi je le suis.

Anna : Vous savez je crois qu'on a plus le choix, il va falloir que je leur parle.... A vos amis

Nick : Tu veux leur dire pour moi aussi

Anna : Ce ne serait pas sympa de ne pas leur dire, et puis de toute façon ils finiront par le savoir.

Jenny : Comment ça ?

Anna : Je vous lai dit, vous le saurez bientôt.


	5. Un secret

**Chapitre 5 : Secret**

C'était le soir, ils s'apprétaient à aller dormir, Annabelle allait partir quand Nick la retint doucement par le bras.

Nick : Où est ce que tu vas la nuit ?

Anna : Chez moi, à mon époque, il y a quelqu'un là bas qui a besoin de moi, cette personne sait ce que je fais, je le fais pour son bien, je n'ai pas le choix, même si il y a de grande chance pour que si par miracle, je réussi cette mission, cette personne à de grande chance de disparaitre, comme si elle n'était jamais née, mais je n'ai pas le choix

Jenny : Qui est ce ?

Anna : Pas pour le moment, d'accord ?

Nick : Ok

Le bracelet d'Anna refit un bruit étrange

Anna : Une anomalie vient d'apparaitre, pas très loin d'ici. Zut

Jenny : Pourquoi zut ?

Anna : D'habitude quand l'anomalie s'ouvre j'ai juste à la traverser et à la refermée, mais là je n'aurais pas le temps d'y aller, vos amis vont venir la refermer.

Nick : C'est toi qui ouvre l'anomalie ?

Anna : Non, c'est un ami qui est de l'autre côté, lui aussi veut tout changer, lui je pense que je vous le présenterais, il vous plaira c'est certain. En attendant est ce que ça vous ennui si je reste ici cette nuit ?

Jenny : Bien sur que non

Anna : Merci, mon ami va se faire du soucis pour moi, espérons qu'il ouvre quand même l'anomalie demain soir.

Jenny : Dis moi, tu as ce bracelet à ton poignet qui t'indique quand les anomalies s'ouvrent ?

Anna : Oui.

Jenny : Et ils ne s'en apperçoivent pas, chez toi que des anomalies s'ouvrent ?

Anna : Non parce qu'en fait notre cité est au centre d'une bonne dizaine d'anomalies, le bracelet ne fonctionne pas chez moi, mais avec mon ami on a emprunté ce détecteur au C.R.A. de mon époque donc il n'y aucun soucis.

Nick : Emprunté ?

Anna : Bon d'accord, on ne leur a pas demandé leur avis mais bon.

Ils allèrent se coucher, Annabelle se contenta du canapé ce qui lui suffisait amplement.

Cette nuit là, Annabelle fit ce rêve qu'elle avait si souvent fait. Dans ce rêve, elle a six ans, sa mère est avec elle, elles s'amusent toutes les deux, elles cherchent de la nouriture, puis elles discutent. La mère d'Annabelle lui parle de son père qui est mort peu de temps avant sa naissance, elle lui parle aussi des autres membres de sa famille que la fillette n'avait pas eu le temps de connaitre. Annabelle ne s'était jamais plaint, sa mère lui parlait tellement d'eux qu'elle avait l'impression de les connaitre.

Et puis il y a un bruit très effrayant, la mère et la fille savent ce qui se passe, elles se lèvent. La mère dit à sa fille de s'enfuir, la fillette ne veut pas obéir au début, puis une créature arrive, un carnivore. Elles savent ce qui va se passer. La fillette s'enfuit en espérant que sa mère la suit mais un cri de cette dernière lui fait comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas. Annabelle court de plus en plus vite quand elle arrête sa course elle a seize ans et elle entend des pleurs.

Anna : NATHAN !!!!

Elle est réveillé, elle voit Nick et Jenny près d'elle, elle est en sueur et elle a pleurer. Cela se voit. Elle semble paniquée.

Nick : Ce n'est rien Anna tu as fait un cauchemar

Anna : C'est Annabelle.

Jenny : Qui est Nathan ?

Anna : Quoi ?

Jenny : Bah oui tu as crié ce nom avant de te réveiller

Anna : C'est personne

Nick : Comment ça personne, tu n'aurais pas crié son nom sinon.

Jenny : C'est cet ami dont tu nous as parlé ?

Anna : Non c'est...

Nick : Qui ?

Anna : Mon bébé, Nathan est mon bébé

Ils la regardèrent avec étonnement, elle n'avait que seize ans.

Nick : Tu as un bébé ?

Anna : Il a un an, c'est mon ami qui s'occupe de lui.

Jenny : Ton ami est le père de Nathan ?

Anna, avec un petit rire : Non, il s'occupe de lui quand je ne suis pas là.

Nick : C'est de lui dont tu parlais quand tu disais qu'il n'existerait plus si tu arrangeait tout ?

Anna : Oui, à mon époque les enfants sont rare, surtout ceux qui survivent. Nathan est le plus jeune de ma cité, après un enfant de neuf ans et moi. Si j'arrive à tout arranger, je risque de perdre Nathan mais je me dis que peut-être que je l'aurais plus tard, je ne me souviendrais pas de lui, mais il risque de se faire tuer si il grandit dans un monde comme le mien.

Jenny : Tu es si ...

Anna : Jeune ? Je sais oui mais je ne regrette pas. J'espère juste réussir cette mission. C'est en grande partie pour lui que je le fais, pour Nathan.

Nick : Et ton ami, il sait ce que tu es en train de faire

Anna : Bien sur, il m'aide beaucoup, pour l'instant il doit rester là bas mais dès que je lui dit il viendra m'aider.

Nick : Qui est ce ?

Anna : Quelqu'un de bien.


	6. Rencontre avec le CRA

**Chapitre 6 : Rencontre avec le C.R.A**

Ce jour là, ils devaient rencontrer Connor et les autres, le seul problème c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se présenter devant eux comme ça, sans raison. Nick était censé être mort, Annabelle ne devait pas existée. La seule qu'ils pouvaient voir en premier c'était Jenny.

Jenny : Comment je dois m'y prendre ?

Anna : Il faudrait que vous les appeliez et que vous leur disiez que ....

Jenny : Que ?

Anna : A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à cette situation.

Nick : On a cas les rejoindre là où s'ouvrira la pochaine anomalie, ils devront nous croire comme ça

Anna : Vous, ils n'auront pas le choix que de vous croire vous serez devant eux, mais moi j'aurais du mal à tout raconter à nouveau et je ne veux pas qu'ils m'enferment, je rentre ce soir. Sinon il va s'inquiéter et je veux voir mon bébé.

Nick : Connor et Abby, je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de soucis avec eux. Si Sarah est là, elle les suivra je pense. Le problème c'est Lester.

Jenny : Et puis Danny aussi

Nick : Danny ?

Jenny : Danny Quinn, c'est lui qui a pris la tête de l'équipe après mon départ

Nick : Comment il est ?

Jenny : Tête de mulle, il n'obéit à rien et je crois que Lester le déteste encore plus qu'il ne te deteste toi.

Nick : Oh

Anna : Je crois que j'ai une idée, mais c'est risqué.

Jenny : Comment ça ?

Anna : Appelez les, dites leur que vous avez besoin de leur parler, à tous

Nick : Et ensuite ?

Anna : Je vous préviens c'est assez direct, mais au moins ils devront vous croire

Nick : Quoi ?

Anna : Quand ils frappent à la porte de Jenny c'est vous Nick qui ouvrez

Jenny : En effet c'est radical.

Mais c'est ce qu'ils firent, Jenny appella Connor, celui ci fut étonné de l'entendre mais ne dit rien, il prévint les autres que leur ancienne collègue voulait leur parler

Un quart d'heure plus tard quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Jenny et Annabelle était assis sur le canapé, Nick se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea, hésitant vers la porte d'entrée. Les deux filles le suivirent, il ouvrit doucement la porte.

L'équipe du C.R.A. voyait Nick Cutter sur le pas de la porte de leur amie. Ils ne comprenaient rien. Ils restaient sans bouger sur le pas de la porte

Jenny s'approcha d'eux

Jenny : Ecoutez, je sais que vous êtes perdu, je l'étais aussi, mais si vous voulez tout savoir, je vous propose d'entrer. Il y a ici, quelqu'un qui vous racontra tout.

L'équipe entra, toujours sans comprendre, Annabelle les attendait dans le salon

Nick : Voici Annabelle, c'est elle qui m'a sauvé

Anna : Bon je vais tout vous raconter depuis le début, enfin ce que je leur ai raconté, le reste vous le saurez plus tard.

Annabelle leur raconta tout, tout ce qu'elle avait déja raconté sauf le passage avec son bébé. L'équipe du C.R.A. ne comprenait rien, ils écoutaient mais ne savaient pas comment prendre tout ça, cette adolescente qui venait du futur pour le changer, ça leur parraissait impossible.

Connor : Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

Nick : Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour vous dire que j'étais toujours vivant.

Abby : Mais on t'aurais cru puisqu'on t'aurais vu

Anna : C'est moi qui ne voulais pas vous le dire.

Connor : Pourquoi ça ?

Anna : Parce qu'à mon époque les membres du C.R.A. sont des enfoirés si je peux me permettre, je ne savais pas si je devais vous faire confiance ou non.

Connor : Si tu viens vraiment du futur, pourquoi n'es tu pas directement intervenu là ou tout à commencé ?

Anna : Je n'ai pas choisis, l'anomalie m'a envoyé approximativement, j'ai du me rensseigner sur ce qui était déja arrivé avant de faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu.

Lester : Comment savoir si ce que tu dis est vrai ?

Anna : Croyez moi, je préférerais être chez moi, plutôt qu'ici, mais comme ils sont tous de vrai têtes de mules, ils ne veulent rien changer, alors j'ai du me débrouiller.

Jenny : Oh fait, pourquoi ce n'est pas ton ami qui est venu à ta place ?

Anna : C'est compliqué

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à écouter Annabelle, ils avaient du mal à la croire mais en voyant que Nick et Jenny la croyaient, ils acceptèrent d'écouter tout ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Il était environ 17 heure quand Annabelle se leva de son siège

Anna : Je dois y aller, je vous retrouve demain.

Connor : Tu dois aller où ?

Anna : Chez moi.

Nick : Où est ce qu'elle est ton anomalie ?

Anna : Jamais très loin de l'endrois d'où je viens.

Lester : On a fais une intervention hier soir pas loin d'ici

Anna : Oui et à cause de votre rapidité d'intervention, je n'ai pas pu rentrer chez moi. Donc j'aimerais bien y aller

Nick : Vas-y

Anna : Merci, euh si vous voulez, retrouvez moi demain matin là où j'ai apparu hier.

Nick : D'accord, à demain

Anna sortit de l'appartement, tout le monde regardait Cutter avec un mélange de colère et de joie. La colère qu'il ne leur ai rien dit et la joie qu'il soit vivant.

Pendant ce temps Anna attendait l'ouverture de son anomalie et quand celle ci fut ouverte, elle sourit et la franchi sans aucune hésitation


	7. 2048

Je crois que ceci est LA SURPRISE de ma fic, je ne pensais pas le faire, mais le gamin que je garde m'a inspiré en regardant son truc sur les dinosaures lol, je préviens c'est spéciale comme truc mais je n'ai pas arrêter d'y penser donc je me suis sentie obligée de le faire, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 7 : 2048**

Annabelle arriva chez elle, le décors était chaotique, bien qu'au premier abord on pouvait croire que c'était un petit coin de paradis, des forêts aux alentours, une petite ville construite dans la montagne même afin de se protéger des cratures. Les créatures, c'était ça le soucis, car chaque habitant de cette ville savaient que cette forêt était un piège immense à humains.

Annabelle était chez elle, la seule chose qui lui faisait vraiment plaisirs c'était de voir son ami avec le petit Nathan dans les bras, elle se dirigea vers eux, presqu'en courant, elle prit son bébé dans les bras et le serra contre son coeur. Son ami se tenait toujours près d'elle, il avait été inquièt la veille, très inquièt

Ami : On s'est inquiété hier soir, tu étais où ?

Anna : J'ai eu quelques soucis

Ami : Comment ça ?

Anna : Le C.R.A. était beaucoup plus utiles à l'époque d'où je viens que maintenant, il est arrivé trop vite, je n'ai pas pu traverser.

Ami : Il a beaucoup pleuré. Tu lui as manqué

Anna : Il m'a manqué à moi aussi.

Ami : Ca s'est bien passé ?

Anna : Autant que je pouvais l'espérer, tout le monde est au courant maintenant et même si ils ont eu du mal à le croire, Cutter leur à bien fait comprendre que tout était vrai.

Ami : Comment sont-ils ?

Anna : Gentils, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit le cas, j'ai été trop habitué au C.R.A. façon dictature. Mais ils sont aussi un peu perdu, demain je leur montrerais que je vais bien les aider.

Ils entendirent un bruit énorme, un grondement.

Ami : On devrait y aller avant qu'il n'arrive

Il se dirigèrent vers la montagne et entrèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans un petit baraquement.

Anna : Au fait, est ce qu'ils se sont aperçu de mon absence ?

Ami : Pas pour le moment, ils pensent que tu cherche de la nouriture dans la forêt

Anna : Mais comment ? Je n'en ramène jamais

Il se retourna et souleva une bâche, dessous il y avait quelques champignons et fruits.

Ami : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne m'éloigne pas trop et Nathan reste toujours avec moi

Anna : Merci de veiller sur lui durant mon absence

Ami : Avec ce que tu essai de faire pour nous tous, crois moi Anna, je te dois bien ça

Anna : Pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle Anna ? Toi et Cutter vous n'arrêtez pas

Ami : J'aime bien Anna, Annabelle c'est joli mais je préfère dire Anna

Anna : Il n'y avait que ma mère qui m'appelait Anna, ça me fais bizarre

Ami : Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Anna : Non, ça me semblerais bizarre. Et puis tu sais, en fin de compte, je crois que ça me manquerait, et j'aime bien Anna.

Ami : D'accord, quel est le programme de demain ?

Anna : Renvoyer une créature, avec l'appareil

Ami : C'est une arme très dangereuse, je sais qu'on l'a volé au C.R.A. mais ce n'est peut-être pas prudent de l'utiliser.

Anna prit un biberon et commença à le donner à son fils. Il but assez rapidement, Annabelle le garda encore dans ses bras.

Anna : Je n'ai pas le choix, sinon ils ne me croieront jamais. Il faudra juste attirer la créature dans un endroit désert. Pour éviter les catastrophes

Ami : Et si aucune créature ne se manifeste demain.

Anna : Il fut espérer, sinon il faudra attendre. D'abord il faut brancher cette arme sur le bracelet

Ami : Ca risque d'être lourd. Tu t'es déja entrainé je sais, mais tu ne l'as gardait jamais très longtemps au poignet

Anna : Je n'ai pas le choix tu sais.

Elle posa son bébé dans le petit berceau qui lui était destiné, elle lui posa un baiser sur le front et se retourna vers son ami

Anna : Ils m'ont demandé si tu étais le père

Ami : Ils savent...

Anna : Non, je n'ai rien dit, c'est trop tôt je pense.

Ami : Ca va leur paraitre étrange tu sais. Je suis avec toi depuis que Nathan a six mois, mais pour eux...

Anna : Je sais, mais je pense qu'ils comprendront, ils ont l'air intelligents, je suis sure qu'ils comprendront. Mais il faudra que je leur explique bien tout, sinon ils seront perdus.

Son ami baissa les yeux, il semblait vraiment inquièt, mais pas seulement pour ce qui arriverait le lendemain mais pour d'autres choses encore. Il savait qu'il devrait partir avec elle à un moment ou à un autre, ils avaient déja tout prévu, pour Nathan et aussi ce qu'ils feraient arrivés en 2009, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquièt.

Anna : Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sure que tout se passera bien Stephen.


	8. Bientôt

**Chapitre 8 : Bientôt**

Annabelle était encore chez elle, elle avait passé une bonne nuit, mais elle préparait ses affaires pour repartir, elle n'aimait pas vraiment, mais elle savait que s'était la meilleure chose à faire et elle savait aussi que Stephen l'aiderait dès qu'il le faudrait.

Stephen : Tu es sure de vouloir prendre cette arme ? Tu l'as à ton poingnet depuis moins d'une heure et tu as déja l'air d'avoir mal

Anna : J'ai pas le choix et puis ça va aller. Tu sais je crois que tu vas bientôt devoir venir toi aussi.

Stephen : Ca va leur faire beaucoup en peu de temps, d'abord Cutter, ensuite toi, le futur, et puis moi, je les plains un peu. Et puis en plus ce n'est pas tout, si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai.

Anna : C'est vrai, tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai Stephen. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours ils seront au courant, et tu devras venir mais je ne sais pas encore si c'est avant où après.

Stephen : Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer le signale, j'ai faillit venir hier quand tu n'es pas rentrée.

Anna : Tu as bien fais de rester.

Stephen : Tu es sure de vouloir confier Nathan à Ben ?

Anna : Ben est le chef, il prendra soin de Nathan, tu dois juste lui dire qu'on part dans la forêt.

Stephen : T'inquiètes pas. Comme tu me l'as dis hier, tout se passera bien, j'en suis sur. Quand tout sera réglée, je te revaudrais ça

Anna : Tu sais, si on arrive à changer mon avenir, je ne saurais pas qui vous êtes, toi et les autres. Rien ne se sera passé, vous saurez que je vous aurais sauver la vie mais je ne saurais pas qui vous êtes dans le futur, ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Stephen : Mais tu existera quand même, dans l'avenir ?

Anna : Je ne sais pas, si on change des choses, il est possible que je ne naisse jamais où que je sois complètement différente de ce que je suis maintenant. Tu sais de quoi je parle ?

Stephen : Oui, je le sais. Mais j'espère que tu ne changeras pas et que tu naitras bien sur.

Anna : On verra bien, mais si jamais je nais et que tu me reconnais, ne me parle de rien s'il te plais.

Stephen : Promis.

Anna : Bon je dois y aller, ils m'attendent

Anna embrassa son bébé et le pris dans ses bras, elle le serra contre elle puis ils sortirent. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur de la cité, ils croisaient les doigts, à chaque fois ils avaient peur que l'anomalie ce soit refermée, mais heureusement ce n'était pas le cas, elle était toujours là, elle scintillait.

Anna : Je suis sure que ça te manque, là bas

Stephen : C'est vrai, c'est tellement différent, tellement de chose ont changé en 40 ans, c'est dur, mais je sais que j'irais bientôt donc ça va.

Anna : Ici, le seul endroit où il y a de l'electricité c'est au C.R.A. il n'y a pas de chauffage, pas de lumière. Rien, c'est normal que tu veuille y retourner. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

Stephen : Bientôt.

Anna : Oui, bientôt.

Stephen : Il y a autre chose qui m'intrigue, si ils arrivent à refermer l'anomalie, pourquoi elle réaparait toujours au même endroit quand j'enclenche l'appareil ?

Anna : J'y ai installé des coordonnés, toujours les mêmes. D'ailleurs quand je t'enverrais le signale, les coordonnées seront changées, j'instalerais celles de l'endrois où je me toruve dans mon bracelet comme ça quand tu activeras l'appareil, l'anomalie s'ouvrira assez près de moi.

Stephen : Ok, tu devrais y aller.

Stephen prit le bébé des bras d'Annabelle, Nathan commença à pleurer, mais il se calma rapidement. Annabelle avança vers l'anomalie et la traversa encore une fois sans hésiter.

De l'autre côté, tout le monde attendait, il y avait des soldats armés, Cutter leur avait dit que ça ne servait à rien mais Lester n'avait rien écouter.

Ils virent Annabelle sortir, elle était vétue différement de la veille. Quand elle vit les hommes armés elle leur sourit

Anna : Vous savez il ne sortira rien de cette anomalie, enfin sauf moi. Mais il n'y a aucune créature qui s'approche des anomalies depuis un sacré bout de temps.

Nick : Je les ai prévenus pourtant.

Jenny : Comment ça va chez toi ?

Anna : Toujours pareil malheureusement, le seul point positif c'est Nathan.

Connor : Qui es Nathan ?

Anna : Je ne vous ai rien dit ?

Nick : Non tu n'as rien sauf à nous

Anna : Oh !! Nathan est mon fils.

Abby : Ton fils ?

Anna : Oui.

Ils étaient tous étonnés mais ne dirent rien.

Connor : Comment c'est dans le futur ?

Anna : Vous avez vu le film Jurassic Parc ?

Connor : Euh oui

Anna : Et bien c'est ça mais en cent fois pire

Lester : Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire exactement ?

Anna : Je vais vous montrer une technologie de mon époque, je l'ai disons " emprunté " au C.R.A.

Elle montra bien, avec ses mains, les guillemets au mot emprunté. Pour qu'ils comprennent.

Lester : Tu nous l'as volé !

Anna : Non pas à vous aux crétins de mon époque, ceux qui pensent que les créatures repartiront d'eux même

Lester : Et où est cette technologie ?

Anna montra son poignet. Nick et Jenny reconnurent son bracelet mais il était légérement différent, il y avait en plus une sorte de canon miniature

Nick : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Anna : Une sorte d'arme, on la pointe sur la créature et elle disparait dans une anomalie, mais je ne sais pas où elle attérit.

Connor : Et c'est ton C.R.A. qui a crée ça ?

Anna : Bah, pas vraiment en fait, ce sont ceux d'avant, je ne sais pas de quand exactement, je l'ai pris dans une sorte de hangar, il y avait tout un tas de truc, j'ai pris ce qui pourrait me servir.

Nick : Et ton ami t'a aidé je suppose

Anna : Bien sur qu'il m'a aidé

Abby : Est ce qu'on le rencontrera ?

Jenny : Elle a dit qu'elle nous le présenterait, et qu'il nous plaira

Connor : Quand ?

Anna : Bientôt.


	9. Au fond du tunnel

**Chapitre 9 : Au fond du tunnel**

L'équipe du C.R.A. était retourné à leur bureau, ils devaient surveiller le detecteur d'anomalie car ils voulaient tous savoir ssi ce que disait Annabelle était vrai.

Connor et Abby était dans un des labos.

Abby : Tu y crois toi, à ce qu'elle dit cette fille ?

Connor : Bah oui, pourquoi ? Pas toi ?

Abby : Disons que ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une fille de seize ans arrive du futur p)our nous sauver la vie

Connor : Elle a sauvé Cutter, grace à elle lui et Jenny vont peut-être pouvoir enfin se dire ce qu'ils ont à se dire.

Abby : Crois moi, à mon avis ça va être dur. Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible, mais cette fille est bizarre

Connor : Pourquoi ?

Abby : Elle dit qu'elle veut nous sauvez, mais elle ne nous dit pas tout, c'est qui cet ami dont elle parle ? Et pourquoi n'a t-elle pas ammené son bébé ? Pourquoi ne pas dire où ce trouve cette anomalie première ? Et surtout pourquoi a-t-elle sauvé Nick ?

Connor : Euh.... Je ne sais pas, mais pour Nick...

Abby : Je suis ravie qu'il soit en vie crois moi, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que la prochaine fois qu'elle nous apprendra quelque chose, ce sera enorme.

Sarah arriva à ce moment là

Sarah : Enorme comme quoi a ton avis ?

Abby : J'en sais rien, mais j'ai l'impression que ça va nous surprendre

A ce moment là, une alarme retentit, ils savaient tous ce que cela voulait dire.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans un tunnel, quand ils arrêtèrent les deux voitures, ils virent l'anomalie juste devant eux, ils ne savaient pas encore si une créature s'en était échappée. Puis l'anomalie se referma, ils pensèrent que c'était rapide, trop rapide par rapport à d'habitude.

Anna : Vous êtes rapide dites donc

Connor : Comment tu as su ?

Elle montra son bracelet, qui avait un voyant rouge en train de clignoter. L'anomalie était refermée et pourtant à ce moment là ils virent sotir de l'ombre une créature

Anna : Je deteste ça

Nick : Quoi ?

Anna : Les créatures, je te rappelle que chez moi, elles ont tout détruit.

La créature approchait d'eux.

Abby : Quelqu'un sait ce que c'est ?

Anna : Un Spinosaure

Nick : Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Anna : Je vis à une époque où ces bestioles sont pires que la pollution, y'en a partout, les carnivores sont les plus proche des anomalies, à notre plus grand malheur.

Jenny : Ok donc, un carnivore, on est mal baré

Anna : Pas si j'arrive à le renvoyé, mais il faudrait qu'il arrête de bouger. Un peu tout du moin.

Le carnivore avançait, les personnes présentent reculaient, le sol tremblait, des choses tombaient du plafond. Annabelle, en tentant de s'échapper fut séparée des autres, face à face avec le Spinosaure, elle tomba elle prit le bracelet qu'elle avait au poignet droit dans sa main gauche, elle appuya sur quelques boutons en espérant que cela se passe rapidement.

Le Spinosaure avançait vers elle mais il fut ébloui par une lumière qui apparut juste à côté de lui, un homme en sortir, il vit la créature puis Anna, il se dirigea vers elle, l'aida à se relever et ils reculèrent.

Anna : Ca a été rapide, bien joué Stephen.

Stephen : Comment ça vite, depuis ton message j'aai eu le temps, de prendre le sac qu'on avait préparé, de confier Nathan et j'ai même eu le temps de convaincre Ben que ce que j'allais faire n'était pas interdit, et bien évidement sans lui dire où tu étais et ce que tu faisais.

Anna : Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Stephen : D'accord, pour l'instant il faut se tirer d'ici et en vitesse.

Anna : Non, il faut que les autres voit que j'ai pu le renvoyer, mais...

Stephen : Quoi ?

Anna : Ils sont de l'autre côté, le plafond s'est effondré.

Le Spinosaure approchait encore, il était vraiment près d'eux quand il reçut plusieurs balles provennant de derrière eux. Annabelle se retourna et vit Cutter et les autres.

Elle chuchota à Stephen

Anna : Ne te retournes pas pour le moment, renvoyons d'abord la créature

Stephen : Ok

Anna leva le bras droit et appuya sur plusieurs boutons de sa main gauche, la créature fut entouré d'un halo de la même couleur que les anomalies, et d'un coup cette créature se transforma en anomalie qui se ferma aussitôt. La jeune fille baissa rapidement le bras, elle avait l'air d'avoir mal

Stephen : Tu vas bien ?

Anna : Oui ça va passer

Anna était presque devant Stephen, elle se retourna et se trouva alors face à lui, elle put voir tout le monde approcher.

Nick : C'est ton ami ?

Anna en chuchotant : Tu as juste à rappuyer sur le bouton et tu repars, tu n'es pas obligé. Tu le sais.

Stephen : Ils ont le droit de savoir

Jenny : Tu nous le présentes ?

Il se retourna et il put voir la même expression sur leur visage que celle qu'Annabelle avait pu voir quelques jours auparavant.

Nick : Stephen ??

Anna : Je vous avez dis qu'il vous plairait.


	10. Toute l'histoire

**Chapitre 10 : Toute l'histoire**

Ils le regardaient tous, Cutter s'approcha de lui et à la plus grande surprise de tous il le prit dans ses bras.

Nick : Comment c'est possible

Stephen : C'est elle, ce n'était pas prévu à ce qu'elle m'a dit mais... Expliques leur Anna, tu le fais mieux que moi.

Anna : La première fois que je suis retournée dans le passé, autrement dire votre époque, j'étais entouré de dinosaures, et un homme était à terre et bléssé. Stephen. Je l'ai fait traversé l'anomalie de laquel je venais. Je l'ai soigné et quand il s'est réveillé je lui ai tout raconté. Il n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de me croire, je lui ai montré le futur.

Jenny : Pourquoi ne pas être revenu ?

Stephen : Elle avait besoin de moi, je lui devais au moins ça.

Connor : Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de toi ?

Stephen : Anna ?

Anna : J'avais besoin d'information sur le passé, la plupart des registres historiques sont au C.R.A. je n'avais que quelques anciens documents, dont un qui disait que tu étais mort Nick. Je lui ai dit mon plan et je lui ai aussi donner mes motivations. Il m'a dit tout ce qu'il savait, il m'a tout raconté depuis le début, j'ai tout noté sur des papiers, et puis il m'a aidé à tout mettre en place.

Nick : Et après ça pourquoi ne nous as tu rien dis ?

Stephen : Elle avait besoin d'aide

Anna : J'en ai encore besoin, j'y arriverais pas toute seule.

Connor : Donc ça fais deux mois que tu vis dans le futur ?

Stephen : Deux mois seulement, en fait ça fait six mois que je vis là bas.

Nick : Tu es mort il y a deux mois

Stephen : C'est ça que je ne comprends pas

Anna : Le temps s'écoule de la même manière ici et là bas mais le temps qu'il a passé avec moi ne correspond pas au moment qui a passé depuis sa mort parce que j'ai choisis une anomalie qui me ramenait le plus près possible de là où tout à commencé, si jétais apparue plus tard il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de chose à changer. Il est censé être mort depuis deux mois, les six mois passés dans le futur nous ont juste permis de nous préparer.

Lester : Je ne comprends rien

Anna : C'est normal, hum.... Comment expliquer mieux que ça.... Toute à l'heure j'ai envoyé un message à Stephen pour lui dire que j'avais besoin d'aide, et bien après avoir reçu ce message il a eu le tempsde faire plein de chose

Nick : Comme ?

Stephen : J'ai confié son fils à quelqu'un, convaincu cette même personne que ni elle ni moi ne sommes en train de transgrésser la loi et croyez moi, c'était pas une mince affaire, et ensuite je suis venu et j'ai attéri ici, juste à temps. Il ne s'est passé que quelques secondes entre le moment où elle a envoyé le message et le moment où je suis arrivé

Anna : En fait le temps c'est compliqué, j'ai juste à choisir le moment où je veux atterir et peu importe le temps passé dans le futur on atterira là où on veut.

Stephen : Les coordonnées aident aussi

Anna : Oui, beaucoup.

Abby : Quelles coordonnées ?

Anna : Je rentre dans les données de mon bracelet, les coordonnées temporelles et spaciales, elles sont directement transmise à l'appareil de Stephen

Il montra l'appareil.

Anna : Ensuite il appui sur un bouton et l'anomalie du futur conduit là où je l'ai demandé.

Connor : Tu veux dire que tu as crée un appareil capable de créer une anomalie qui peut mener n'inmporte ou et n'importe quand

Anna : Ce n'est pas tout à fait exacte et ce n'est pas moi qui l'est crée, ça aussi je l'est "emprunté". Il faut deux appareils, l'appareil principal que possède Stephen conduira là où est le second mais les coordonnées permettent de ne pas se tromper, ce n'est pas fiable sinon. Sans les coordonnées il pourrait attérir, au même endroit mais des millions d'années en arrière, c'est fiable sur le lieu mais pas sur le temps. Alors il vaut mieux avoir ces coordonnées.

Nick : C'est compliqué.

Anna : C'est vrai.

Jenny : Attends une minute, si l'appareil de Stephen crée une anomalie là où est le second, tu ne peux plus rentrer

Anna : Je pourrais rentrer, il y a une copie qui sert de relais cachée dans la forêt près de chez moi. Il suffit que Stephen appui sur le bouton du retour et je pourrais rentrer

Nick : Tu as tout prévu

Stephen : On a passé six mois à tout organiser, tout est prévu de A à Z. A pour Anomalie et Z pour Zane

Abby : Qui est Zane ?

Anna : Le chef du C.R.A. qui se dit être le fils d'Helen. Disons qu'on lui a laissé une petite surprise qui selon vous ne ressemble en rien à une surprise.

Danny : Comment ça ?

Anna : Et bien, le C.R.A. risque d'être attaqué par quelques créatures

Nick : Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

Stephen : On a volé des oeufs et on les a disposé tout autour. Ca fait un moment d'ailleurs

Anna : Si ça se trouve, ça a marché

Nick : Une dernière question

Anna : Vas-y

Nick : Où est-elle, l'anomalie première ?


	11. Première anomalie

**Chapitre 11 : L'anomalie première**

Anna : Je ne sais pas, enfin pas exctement.

Lester : Comment ça, tu nous dit qu'il faut cette anomalie pour tout arranger et toi, tu ne sais même pas où elle est

Stephen : Laissez là continuer Lester, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

Anna : Je sais où elle est chez moi, mais ici le décor est si différent que je ne peux pas m'orienter. Mais il y a un moyen de la localiser, ça risque d'être long, ce n'est pas compliqué mais il faut remonter aussi loin que possible, et je vais même vous indiquer où sont les anomalies à mon époque, ça aidera

Nick : Comment ça ?

Stephen : Cette anomalie est au centre des autres, vous verrez, en fait il y a un large espace entre l'anomalie première et les autres, comme si elle repoussait les autres anomalies.

Connor : Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre

Stephen : Vivre six mois avec comme voisins des anomalies et des créatures, croyez moi, on est forcé d'apprendre tout ce que l'on peut si on veut survivre.

Abby : C'est si dur que ça ?

Stephen : Oh oui c'est dur, les créatures sont tellement nombreuses maintenant qu'elles se chassent les unes les autres pour se nourir mais elles ne reculeront pas si elles nous voient.

Connor : Et comment c'est, de vivre là bas ?

Stephen : Un enfer et je n'exagère pas, croyez moi.

Nick : A ce point là ?

Stephen : Imaginez vous, entourés de créatures toutes plus grandes et plus dangereuses les unes que les autres mais que vous êtes obligés de vous rapprocher de l'endrois d'où elles vivent pour chercher de quoi vous nourir. Et ça arrive tout les jours, et encore la nouriture se fait rare, il faut trouver les bons coins.

Anna : Et en évitant de se faire coincer par le C.R.A. qui a décider d'arrêter les habitants

Lester : Pourquoi font-ils ça ?

Anna : Pour avoir le total contrôle sur nous et aussi pour savoir qui veut leur tenir tête, autrement dit, des gens comme... Moi

Nick : Tu es, donc, plus en sécurité que là bas

Anna : Oui mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'y retourner. Nathan est là bas, et puis il y a encore des choses qui pourraient me servir. J'y retournerais ce soir et je reviendrais demain. En attendant si vous voulez on peut commencer à localiser les anomalies déja apparuent.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, ils se rendirent au C.R.A., le reste du personnel fut surpris en voyant arriver Nick et Stephen, ils les regardaient avec étonnement, ils étaient abassourdis

Nick : On a changé à ce point là ?

Stephen : Tu vois, ils font la même tête que toi quand tu m'as vu

Ils s'installèrent dans un bureau vide

Anna : Tu as bien pris ce qu'il fallait

Stephen : Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il sortit un cahier du sac qu'il avait sur le dos

Nick : Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ce cahier ?

Anna : Toutes les coordonnées des anomalies que j'ai pu noter

Stephen : Elle y a passé près de deux ans

Nick : Pourquoi ne pas nous donner les coordonnées de l'anomalie première ?

Anna : Parce que la seule fois où je les vu j'avais dix ans, je n'avais pas le bracelet pour prendre les coordonnées et je n'ai jamais pu y retourner.

Jenny : Comment as tu pu la différencier des autres ?

Anna : Elle est différente, elle ne scintille pas de la même manière que les autres et en plus, on ne sait pas où elle conduit, c'est comme si elle ne menait nulle part. Les personnes qui l'ont traversé ne sont jamais revenue. J'ai voulu la traverser moi aussi quand je lai vu, mais on m'en a empêché. Je ne sais plus qui

Lester : Et tu comptes la refermer ?

Anna : Exact

Connor : Avec notre machine ?

Anna : Si on y arrive ce serait super.

Nick : Mais si tu connais si peu de chose sur cette anomalie, comment sais tu que les autres se refermeront alors ?

Anna : Parce que on a remarqué que lorsque cette anomalie subissait quelque chose, comme quelqu'un qui la traverse, les autres se ferment momentanément, on ne sait pas pourquoi, mais je me suis dit que si on la refermait au bon moment, je veux dire avat que le pire n'arrive, les autres se fermeraient, je sais, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais c'est mieux que rien.

Nick : Bon, de quoi tu as besoin ?

Anna : D'une carte, la plus grande que possible

Connor : On a qu'à entrer les coordonnées dans l'ordinateur

Anna : Je n'ai pas vu d'ordinateur depuis des années. Je ne sais même pas si ils en ont au C.R.A.

Ils entrèrent les coordonnées dans l'ordinateur, au bout d'un moment on pouvait voir un cercle assez grand au centre des apparitions des anomalies, mais ce cercle en question était encore trop vaste pour savoir exactement où se trouvait l'anomalie.

Ce soir là Anna repartit comme elle l'avait dit, Stephen resta dans le présent. Cette époque lui avait vraiment manqué. Il passa la nuit chez Abby et Connor et fut ravi de retrouver le confort de l'année 2009, il avait mangé comme 4 et avait également fait la connaissance de Sid et Nancy, les deux nouveaux pensionnaires de ses deux amis.

Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'au moment où Stephen profitait de cette nouvelle vie, au moment où ses amis passaient eux aussi une belle nuit, Annabelle avait de gros ennuis.


	12. La trouver

**Chapitre 12 : La trouver**

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était prèt, Abby, Connor et Stephen se rendirent chez Jenny et ils furent seulement à moitier surpris de trouver Nick chez elle. Stephen sourit à la vue de son ami

Nick : Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?

Stephen : Juste le fait qu'Anna ait raison, encore une fois.

Nick : Comment ça ?

Stephen : Tu verras bientôt si ce qu'elle m'a dit est vrai, mais après ce que je viens de voir, je pense que ce sera le cas.

Ils se rendirent ensuite tous là où ils devaient rejoindre Annabelle, il y avait déja Lester, Quinn et Sarah qui les attendaient. Stephen enclencha l'appareil et l'anomalie s'ouvrit. Ils attendirent un long moment, puis Stephen commença à s'inquiéter.

Stephen : Ce n'est pas normal

Nick : Quoi ?

Stephen : Elle devrait déja être là.

Jenny : Laisses lui le temps de dire au revoir à son fils.

Stephen : Il se passe quelque chose, j'en suis sur.

Sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit Stephen entra dans l'anomalie. Nick regarda dans cette direction, Jenny regarda Nick elle savait ce qu'il avait en tête, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Elle lui parla tout bas

Jenny : Je te péviens Nick ne croit pas que je vais rester ici à attendre, je viens avec toi.

Nick lui sourit et lui prit doucement la main, elle la serra doucement. Puis Nick prit la parole

Nick : Si quelqu'un veut nous suivre, il est le bienvenu

Lui et Jenny entrèrent dans l'anomalie. Quand ils furent de l'autre côté ils ne virent pas grand chose au début à part Stephen qui les attendait, semblait-il.

Stephen : Je savais que tu viendrais.

Ils furent suivis par Connor et Abby, Stephen les conduisit jusqu'à la ville. Arrivés aux portes de cette ville, il les fit stopper, il fut surpris de voir des créatures dans la ville ainsi que des hommes armés.

Stephen : Et merde !!!

Nick : Quoi ?

Stephen : Le C.R.A. c'est la première fois qu'il vient par ici, cette ville se plit à toute les règles pour éviter de disparaitre, alors il les laissait tranquille, mais là ils sont nombreux.

Connor : Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

Stephen : Trouver Anna et la ramener. Sinon ce qui se passe ici arrivera vraiment dans le futur. Enfin dans notre futur.

Il s'avança vers la montagne, les autres sur les talons, ils se cachaient, ils évitaient de se faire repérer. Ils arivèrent dans un baraquement, il était vraiment petit, juste une pièce avec deux lit et un berceau, mais Annabelle n'était pas là, il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle.

Abby : Tu as vecu ici tout ce temps

Stephen : Je n'avais pas le choix, et puis quand on s'y est habitué, ce n'est pas si mal.

Nick : Où est ce qu'on peut trouver Anna ?

Stephen : Peut-être chez Ben, c'est le chef, c'est lui qui garde Nathan.

Nick : Et comment peut-on passer sans ce faire voir par ces types et par les créatures ?

Stephen : Il y a des souterrains, qui passe sous chaques baraquements, le C.R.A n'est pas au courant, normalement.

Stephen déplaça un des lit et souleva ensuite une trappe, tout le monde s'y faufilla puis Stephen referma la trappe. Il les conduisit dans un autre baraquement, Stephen entendit des pleurs, il regarda autour de lui et vit le bébé d'Annabelle. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, l'enfant se calma aussitôt.

Abby : C'est Nathan ?

Stephen : Oui, mais je me demande où est Anna. Elle devrait être là.

A ce moment là quelqu'un entra, Stephen reconnut Ben

Ben : Que faites vous là ?

Stephen : On cherche Anna. Où est-elle ?

Ben : C'est votre faute tout ça

Stephen : Où est-elle ?

Ben : Le C.R.A va l'emmener, ils savent ce que vous préparez, ils ont dit qu'ils reviendraient chercher Nathan plus tard. Vous ne devez pas changer quoi que soit, ça risque d'être pire. Vous le savez autant que moi

Stephen : Pire que quoi ? Que de vivre dans des baraquements à l'affut de tout le dangers ? Que de vivre au milieu des créatures ? Que de voir l'espèce humaine disparaître ?

Nick : Il a raison, rien ne peut être pire que ce que vous vivez

Ben : Qui êtes vous ?

Nick : Euh... C'est une longue histoire

Stephen : Ils viennent du passé, d'avant que tout ne commence, tout comme moi.

Ben : Comment ça ?

Stephen : Je viens du passé, c'est Anna qui m'a amenée.

Ben : Alors, cette histoire que vous m'avez raconté, où vous me disiez qu'elle vous avez trouvé dans la forêt et que vous êtiez amnésique n'était qu'un mensonge

Stephen : Vous ne nous aurez pas écouté, la preuve, vous ne voulez toujours pas m'écouter.

Ben : C'est interdit

Stephen : Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis.

Nick : Allez Stephen, on va chercher Anna.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Ben restait sur place.

Stephen : Au fait, j'emmène le bébé.

Stephen rejoignit ses amis sur le pas de la porte, il tenait Nathan dans ses bras, contre lui. Ils devaient retrouver Annabelle. Ils devaient si ils voulaient tout changer.


	13. Révélations

**Chapitre 13 : Révélations**

Ils venaient de sortir, ils restaient tout de même discrets pour ne pas se faire voir par le C.R.A. ils purent voir que celui ci était en bas de la montagne avec Anna. Ils descendirnet doucement. Stephen cacha Nathan le mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas le mettre en danger. Ensuite, il se dirigea avec ses amis vers l'endroit où se trouvait leurs ennemis.

Ils arrivèrent près d'eux, ils étaient encore cachés mais ils pouvaient voir Annabelle, ainsi que d'autre personnes était près d'elle, Stephen présenta l'une d'elle comme étant Zane. Mais ils purent voir une autre personne qu'ils n'avaient pas vu avant. Helen.

Nick : Helen !! Stephen, pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?

Stephen : Je ne savais pas qu'elle était derrière tout ça, mais en fin de compte, ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais c'est dangereux, il faut sortir Anna d'ici et vite

Nick : Pourquoi ?

Stephen : Parce que si Helen apprend la vérité sur Anna, elle risque de changer la passé de façon irreversible.

Nick : Comment ça ?

Stephen : Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Jenny ne savait pas quoi dire, Nick était en face de son ex-femme, elle savait ce qu'il était capable de faire avec elle dans les parages. Elle avait peur de le perdre encore une fois, oui, vraiment très peur, beaucoup trop peur.

Le C.R.A se disperça, un groupe partit dans la forêt et l'autre resta sur place, avec Annabelle. Helen partait dans la forêt. Nick la suivit, il devait lui parler, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Jenny le suivit aussi. Les autres restèrent sur place afin de tenter de libérer la jeune fille.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'hommes avec elle, Stephen sortit quelque chose de son sac, ça ressemblait à una arme.

Connor : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Stephen : Une arme, elle met K.O. seulement. Mais ça dure un moment. Il visa un homme puis un second. Le derner qui était là était Zane, ils se rapprochèrent d'eux. Anna avait l'air ravie de les voir. Stephen pointait son arme sur lui.

Zane : Vous commettez une erreur vous savez, vous ne devez rien changer.

Anna : Rien ne sera pire que ce qu'on vit maintenant

Zane : Tu n'en sais rien

Anna : Au moins j'aurais essayé.

Stephen tira sur lui, il s'effondra. Anna demanda où était son bébé, elle le récupéra rapidement.

De son côté Nick se retrouva face à face avec Helen. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était suivie, et elle fut étonnée de voir Nick juste devant elle.

Helen : Comment c'est possible ? Tu es mort, c'est moi qui t'ai tué

Nick : Devines

Helen : Annabelle...

Nick : Exact, elle a aussi ramené Stephen.

Helen : Tu ne peux pas comprendre

Nick : Comprendre quoi ? Que tu ne veux pas essayer de changer cet avenir qui est pire que ce qu'on ne pouvait imagner ? Que tu m'as tuer justement pour le changer et qu'en fin de compte c'est encore plus horrible que ce que tu m'avais dit ?

Helen : J'a fais de grandes découvertes tu sais. J'ai trouvé un moyen pour ramener Claudia Brown.

Nick était surpris, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, enfin pour le moment, c'est que Jenny était là et elle avait tout entendu. Elle s'enfuit, en essayant de ne pas se faire voir. Mais il la vit.

Nick : Jenny !!

Il la suivit en courant, il devait la rattraper, lui parler, lui dire ce qu'il devait lui dire, ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire.

Il la rattrapa rapidement.

Nick : Pourquoi tu es partie ?

Jenny : Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu veux la revoir.

Nick : Qui t'as dis que je voulais la revoir ?

Jenny semblait étonnée, elle ne savait pas si il était sincère, elle ne savait pas si elle devait le croire. Après tout, il l'avait aimé, elle se souvenait de sa réaction lors de leur rencontre. Et puis il l'avait si souvent pris pour elle, pour Claudia.

Jenny : Tu as tellement voulu la revoir, tu me prennais pour elle. C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai demissioné, je voulais vous oublier tout les deux.

Nick : Je comprends, tu as le droit d'être en colère, c'est même normal mais aujourd'hui je suis sur d'une chose.

Jenny avait les larmes aux yeux : Quoi ?

Nick : C'est toi que je veux.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle sentait qu'il était sincère.

Nick : Aujourd'hui c'est toi que j'aime, Jenny.

Jenny laissa ses larmes couler, mais c'était des larmes de joies, elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse un jour lui dire ça. Pour elle ce qu'ils vivaient était sans lendemain, même si elle voulait le contraire. Elle se blotit dans ses bras. Il l'entoura de ses bras, elle était bien à cet endroit.

Jenny : J'ai cru que tu ne me le dirais jamais.

Nick : Je suis sincère

Jenny : Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime. Et ça fait très longtemps que je veux te le dire. Mais au moment où j'allais le faire, tu es mort, enfin tu comprends

Nick : Oui. Je suis désolé Jenny, j'aurais aimé te le dire plus tôt mais je crois que j'avais peur que tu crois que je ne t'aimais pas vraiment mais que je portais mon amour pour elle sur toi.

Jenny : Je me le suis demandé moi aussi, je pensais que tu aimais seulement l'image que je te donnais d'elle.

Nick : Tu es rassurée ?

Jenny : Depuis que tu m'as rattrapé à l'instant, oui.

Elle s'écarta de lui sans vraiment s'éloigner de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Nick leva sa main et essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Jenny.

Nick : On devrait y aller, ils vont s'inquiéter.

Il lui prit la main et se dirigèrent rapidement vers leurs amis. Annabelle tenait Nathan dans less bras et les autres se préparaient à repartir.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'anomalie, Nick et Jenny se tenaient toujours la main et personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit.

Devant l'anomalie, ils virent Ben avec des hommes armés.


	14. De surprises en surprises

**Chapitre 14 : De surprises en surprises.**

Stephen se plaça devant Annabelle et Nathan, Nick tenait toujours la main de Jenny. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Ben était là, ils ne savaient pas si ils voudraient les arrêter et les empêcher de retourner dans le passé.

Ben : Ne vous en faites pas, on ne va rien vous faire

Nick : Et ces hommes armés, c'est pourquoi ?

Ben : Ils resteront là, devant cette anomalie pour éviter qu'il y ai des problèmes

Stephen : Ca veut dire que vous ne nous empêcherez pas de changer quoi que ce soit.

Ben : Ce que vous m'avez dit m'a fait réfléchir, rien ne peut être pire que ce qu'il y a maintenant, alors autant prendre le risque. Mais s'il vous plais soyez prudents.

Stephen : Vous allez nous laisser tout changer, ce qu'on veut.

Ben : Oui. Si tu veux Annabelle je m'occuperais de Nathan, je veillerais à ce qui ne lui arrive rien.

Annabelle hésita un instant, mais ensuite elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle avança ves Ben et lui confia Nathan.

Ben donna un papier à la jeune fille, elle regarda et fixa ensuite Ben.

Anna : C'est ce que je crois ?

Ben : Oui

Nick : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Anna : Les coordonnées de l'anomalie première.

Ils traversèrent l'anomalie juste après ça, ils virent Lester et les autres qui les attendait

Lester : Alors, comment c'est ?

Nick : A changer, tout est à changer croyez moi.

Une heure plus tard ils étaient au C.R.A. Nick était dans un bureau avec Anna, il semblait ailleurs.

Anna : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Nick : Quand j'ai vu Helen toute à l'heure elle m'a dit qu'il y avait une possiblité de ramené quelqu'un qui m'était cher

Anna : Claudia Brown

Nick : Comment tu sais ?

Anna : Stephen m'a tout raconté. Vous avez choisit Jenny

Nick : Oui

Anna : Vous regrettez ?

Nick : Non !! pas du tout.

Anna : Tant mieux parce que c'est impossible de la ramener.

Nick : Elle m'a bluffer, encore une fois. Mais bon je crois que je m'en doutais.

Anna : Ca ne vous fais rien ?

Nick : Plus maintenant non, j'aime Jenny et j'ai enfin pu lui dire. Mais juste une question, pourquoi est-il impossible de la ramener ?

Anna : Même si c'était possible soit elle ne se rappelerait pas de vous, soit vous ne vous souviendrez pas d'elle. Et puis elle n'est pas d'un autre temps mais d'un autre monde, elle ne peut pas apparaitre comme ça par une anomalie.

Nick : Je comprends.

Anna : Je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais imagine, si toi tu a atteri, après un quelconque changement, dans un monde où elle n'existe pas, peut-être que le Nick Cutter de ce monde a attéri dans le monde où elle existe.

Nick : Ce serais bizarre, mais logique en même temps.

Anna : Tu trouverais ça bizarre toi ? Tu es en train de parler à une fille de seize ans qui vient du futur pour le changer, et qui plus est elle t'a sauvé la vie avec le sang d'une créature du futur également.

Nick : C'est vrai. Je ne regrette rien en tout cas, c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas dit ça au début mais maintenant je ne changerais rien, enfin avec Jenny. Le reste tout peut changer.

Anna : Un jour vous comprendrez pourquoi je fais tout ça, toi et Jenny, vous comprendrez. Stephen le sait mais il m'a promis de ne rien dire, et s'il te plais ne lui demande rien. Sinon ça risque de changer et c'est mieux comme ça crois moi. Je crois que c'est la seule chose au monde qui mérite de rester telle qu'elle.

Sur ces mots plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, l'anomalie première venait d'être trouvé. Jenny vint se placer à côté de Nick.

Connor : Est-ce qu'on a raté quelque chose ?

Nick : De quoi tu parles ?

Connor : Je ne sais pas, vous semblez... Différent tout les deux.

Nick : En quoi ?

Connor : Vous semblez... Heureux

Nick : Peut-être parce qu'on l'est, pas vrai ?

Jenny : Oui, très heureux.

Anna : Vous verrez bientôt

Abby : Quoi ?

Anna : Vous verrez

Nick : Tu ne nous diras rien ?

Anna : Non, je pense que vous serez surpris, très surpris, mais bon on y peut rien. Enfin si mais... Je crois que je vais me taire, sinon je vais dire quelque chose que je ne dois pas dire.

Ils avaient décidé de chercher l'anomalie le lendemain. Ce soir là, tout le monde était plus ou moin nerveux à l'idée de se dire que tout serait enfin terminé. Et que pour certains tout allait pouvoir commencer.

Jenny sortit de la salle de bain, elle rejoignit Nick qui était déja couché

Nick : Tu vas bien ?

Jenny : Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va

Il la prit dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent rapidement, l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, Nick remarqua que Jenny l'évitait, elle semblait distante depuis son réveil, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas la perdre, il venait de la retrouver. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras

Nick : Jenny, qu'est ce tu as ?

Jenny : Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Nick : De quoi tu parles ?

Jenny : De toi et moi, tu es sur que tu veux vraiment tout ça ?

Nick : Oui, bien sur que je le veux, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Jenny : Parce que je crois que je suis enceinte.


	15. Un enfant ?

**Chapitre 15 : Un enfant ?**

Nick ne savait pas quoi dire, jamais il n'avait imagné avoir un enfant. Et là ça lui tombait dessus sans qu'il s'y attende. Jenny le regardait, elle attendait une réaction de sa part, il le savait. Mais il se rendit compte que plus il réfléchissait et plus il se disait que un enfant, bien qu'il ne soit pas prévu, lui conviendrait si il était d'elle.

Jenny s'apprétait à s'éloigner de lui, il était contre, elle aurait du s'en douter, elle ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire, mais elle ne voulait pas le forcer. Elle le voulait lui mais cet enfant était le sien, le leur et si jamais il était bien là, elle le voulait vraiment.

Elle se recula un peu.

Nick : Non, restes.

Elle s'arrêta, elle le regarda longuement, il était perdu, elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui.

Nick : Je ne m'y attendais pas.

Jenny : Je sais moi non plus, mais tu sais, si je suis bien enceinte, et si je ne me trompe pas, ça date d'avant que tu sois tué et que tu reviennes.

Nick : La première et seule fois alors, enfin d'avant ma "mort".

Jenny : Je ne me suis rendue compte de rien, je suis déolée Nick.

Nick : Tu sais, je crois qu'un enfant ce serait une bonne chose, je suis sur qu'on s'en sortira.

Jenny : Alors tu acceptes ?

Nick : Oui, j'accepte, il faudra peut-être s'assurer que tu l'es bien quand même.

Jenny : Oui. Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

Nick : On pourra toujours y remédier.

Jenny le prit dans ses bras, elle avait cru qu'il la laisserait mais il était là, près d'elle, il la serrait contre lui et il avait l'air de ne plus vouloir la lacher.

Ils se rendirent au C.R.A. tout le monde les attendait. Nick s'adressa à Annabelle.

Nick : Tu sais Anna, je cois que je sais ce dont tu ne voulais pas nous parler.

Anna : Vous êtes sur ?

Jenny : Tu penses que c'est de ça qu'elle parlait ?

Nick : Ca ne m'étonnerait pas du tout.

Stephen : Ce n'est pas facile, si on vous dit ce que c'est et que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez....

Nick : Il faudrait qu'on en soit surs. On revient dans une heure.

Nick prit Jenny par la main et ils sortirent.

Anna : Tu sais Stephen, je crois que c'est bien ce que je t'ai dit.

Abby : Et c'est quoi ?

Stephen : Vous verrez.

Nick et Jenny étaient à l'hôpital, Nick avait un ami qui leur avait obtenu une échographie rapidement. Jenny était allongée sur la table, elle avait peur, vraiment très peur, elle le voulait cet enfant. Nick lui prit la main et lui sourit.

Une heure plus tard ils étaient de retour au C.R.A.

Stephen : Alors ?

Nick : Alors quoi ?

Stephen : Pourquoi vous êtes vous absenté ?

Nick : Disons que... Tu veux leur dire ?

Jenny : Ils vont bien finir par le savoir

Abby : Quoi donc ?

Jenny : Je suis enceinte.

Abby sauta d'abord au coup de Nick puis à celui de Jenny, les autres ne savaient pas comment réagir.

Stephen : Bon et bien tu avais raison Anna, ils sont au courant.

Nick : C'est ça que tu voulais nous cacher ?

Anna : C'est mieux d'avoir la surprise, comment vous auez réagi si, lors de notre rencontre, je vous avez dit "vous êtes enceinte Jenny et si j'ai ramené Nick c'est en partie parce que c'est mieux pour un enfant de grandir avec ses deux parents"

Jenny : C'est vrai que ça nous aurais fait bizarre.

Nick : Comment tu savais ça toi ?

Anna : Je ne peux rien dire, vous le saurez un jour, j'en suis sure. Mais quand vous le saurez, ne soyez pas en colère. Vous comprendrez pourquoi je n'ai rien dit.

Stephen : C'est mieux ainsi, vous verrez.

Jenny : Tu es au courant de tout ?

Stephen : Quand elle m'a raconté j'ai été surpris, mais je me suis dit, que c'était la meilleure solution pour vous.

Nick : Je commence à en avoir assez de vos petits secrets.

Anna : La seule chose que vous devez savoir c'est que ça vous fera un sacré choc.

Stephen : Ca s'est sur.

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un moment, tout le monde semblait surpris, personne ne se doutait de rien avant, mais tout le monde était ravi qu'ils se soient enfin trouvé, même Lester, ils savaient qu'ils s'aimaient ces deux là. Ca se voyait depuis un moment, et puis ils étaient heureux, ils souriaient tout le temps et Nick ne regardait plus Jenny comme il le faisait avant, il le regardait comme un homme regardait la femme qi'il aimait. Il ne la regardait plus comme s'il espérait voir quelqu'un d'autre, il était vraiment différent avec elle et ça plaisait à Jenny, ça se voyait, elle ne semblait plus triste quand elle croisait son regard.

A présent si ils voulaient vivre heureux et en sécurité ils devaient terminer leur mission, pour enfin vivre en paix avec leur futur bébé.

**Euh là désolée les gens mais je beugue, j'ai plus d'inspiration, alors ce sera un ti peu plus tard que d'habitude, j'ai déja la fin donc ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas abandonner, seulement il me faut un ti peu de temps pour trouver. **

**A bientôt ( quelques jours ne vous inquiétez pas )**


	16. Des espoirs Desespoirs

**Chapitre 16 : Des espoirs. Desespoir**

Ils savaient où se trouvait l'anomalie première, grâce au coordonnées que Ben leur avait laissé, ils le savaient, ils allaient enfin pouvoir arranger les choses, le futur, leur avenir.

Les recherches de Connor leur indiquait un endroit dans les sous sols de la ville, un endroit ancien et condamné, ils étaient tous dans des voitures, il y avait aussi des hommes armés et le materiel pour refermer l'anomalie. Annabelle était très nerveuse mais aussi très excitée, elle avait hâte que tout se termine enfin, qu'elle puisse enfin avoir le droit à une vie normal.

Elle espérait plusieurs choses, la première était de naitre bien sur, car elle voulait vraiment voir ce que serait ce monde sans les horreurs qu'elle connaissait si bien, elle savait qu'elle ne se souviendrait de rien de cette vie là, mais ça lui était égal. Elle désirait aussi avoir Nathan un jour, elle aimait son bébé et même si elle ne saurait jamais qu'elle l'avait déja connu, elle savait qu'elle serait ravie d'avoir cet enfant, son enfant. Elle voulait que ça marche entre Nick et Jenny, ils le méritaient.

Elle voulait aussi que Stephen ai une belle vie après tout ça, qu'il oublie les créatures et Helen, ils méritaient une vie normal, tous sans exeption. Anna savait plein de chose sur l'avenir de ses nouveaux amis. Elle les gardait pour elle car s'était mieux pour eux.

Elle voulait tant que ce futur qu'elle connaissait et dans lequel elle vivait n'ai jamais existé. Elle avait de l'espoir, beaucoup d'espoir.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, l'endroit était calme et vraiment à l'abandon. Selon les coordonnées l'anomalie se trouvait dans des sous sols, ils entrèrent dans un des bâtiments puis ils descendirent dans la cave. Ils cherchèrent pendant un long moment en parcourant les multiples couloirs et dédales, au bout d'un moment ils entendirent des bruits, ils se dirigèrent vers eux.

Et là ils virent un groupe d'hommes, dirigés par... Helen. Personne n'était étonné.

Nick : Comment se fait-il que je ne sois même pas étonné de te voir là ?

Stephen : C'est une question d'habitude je pense

Helen : Dire que je pensais que tu me mentais Nick, quand tu disais que Stephen était vivant.

Stephen : Je vais très bien comme tu le vois.

Helen s'approcha d'Annabelle. Les hommes de Becker se rapprochèrent avec leurs armes braqués sur elle et ses hommes, certains d'entre eux se raprochèrent des hommes d'Helen et commencèrent à les arrêter. Stephen s'était déja placé devant la jeune fille.

Helen : Je ne lui ferais rien. Cette fille a déja changé beaucoup de chose

Nick : Comment ça ?

Helen : Tu ne sais rien Annabelle ?

Anna : Je ne peux pas tout savoir.

Helen : Il y a déja beaucoup de chose qui ont changé dans le futur, en une nuit seulement, tant de choses ont changé

Anna : Comme quoi ?

Helen : Ta ville a changé, elle est plus grande. Ben est toujours le chef mais il ne gardait plus l'anomalie qui t'a amené ici, nous l'avons traversé. Juste après avoir pris les coordonnées de cette anomalie première. Mais j'ai une question

Anna : Laquelle ?

Helen : Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Anna : Pour changer ce qu'il faut changer

Helen : Et pourquoi c'est toi qui le fais ?

Anna : Parce que je peux le faire.

Helen : C'est ce que tu crois, avec ce que je viens de faire ça m'étonnerais que tu y parviennes.

Nick : Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

Anna : Elle a bloqué les anomalies, comme elle a fait avec celles du futur

Connor : Il n'y en a aucune qui est apparue

Anna : Il n'y en a pas qu'ici, à Londres, il y en a dans le monde entier, si elle sont bloquées des créatures pourront les traverser, et au lieu que tout commence d'ici dix ans, ça commencera dès aujourd'hui.

Nick : Tu es folle Helen.

Anna : Il reste un moyen, mais elle ne le sait pas, elle n'en savait rien du tout.

Helen : Quel moyen ?

Ils ne répondirent pas, Becker s'approcha d'Helen avec son arme, deux autres hommes la fouillèrent, puis Becker commença à lui passer les menottes. Mais à ce moment là Jenny se sentit mal, Nick était près d'elle et il la soutint, Danny vint l'aider ansi que Becker qui avait demandé à ces hommes de tirer sur elle si elle bougeait ne serait-ce qu'un muscle.

Nick : Tu vas bien ?

Jenny : Oui ça va, juste un petit vertige c'est tout.

Nick : Tu es sure ?

Jenny : Oui, ne t'nquiètes pas, je me sens déja mieux.

Becker : Vous n'auriez pas du descendre.

Danny : Il a raison, vous êtes enceinte, il faut être prudent

Helen, qui venait d'entendre ce que Danny avait dit, n'en revenait pas.

Helen : Enceinte ? Je rêve

Nick ne l'écoutait même pas, il tenait la main de Jenny et avait son autre main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Stephen : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Helen, ça t'étonne de voir qu'il t'a oublié si vite ?

Cette fois c'est elle qui ne répondait pas, elle n'avait jamais su que Nick avait eu un enfant, et là il était évident que c'était bien le cas.

Jenny : Ca va aller

Nick : D'accord, on va remonter.

Nick l'aida à se lever, elle lui tenait toujours la main, Helen ne regardait plus cette scène, elle avait détournée le regard. Stephen était toujours devant Anna.

Ils remontèrent, Lester fut surpris de les voir ramenant des prisonniers et le fut encore plus en voyant qu'il y avait Helen.

Lester : Alors là, bon boulot.

Ils lui racontèrent ce qu'Helen avait fait.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il fallait faire pour changer ce futur qui ne plaisait à personne. Enfin personne ne savait sauf Annabelle.


	17. Discussion

**Chapitre 17 : Discussion**

Rien n'était joué, leurs vies étaient toujours en danger, le futur était encore menacé. Il fallait fermer cette anomalie première, Anna savait comment faire mais elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir faire subir ça à quelqu'un. Mais c'était le seul moyen de faire en sorte que tout aille bien.

Mais rien était encore fait. Ce sera difficile mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, leur seul moyen d'avoir une vie normale. Une vie sans créatures, sans danger, sans question de vie ou de mort, une vie comme celle qu'ils avaient avant.

Et puis ce qu'avait fait Helen et les membres de l'autre C.R.A. n'arrangeait pas les choses, bien sur Annabelle savait ce qu'il fallait faire, mais elle avait un peu peur quand même. Très peur même, elle ne voulait pas disparaitre comme ça, même si elle savait qu'elle repartirait ensuite pour elle ne savait pas où, et elle ne savait pas comment serait le monde, son monde quand elle rejoindrait son époque. Mais elle devait changer sa vie, la vie du futur. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Nick était encore au C.R.A. il n'était pas le chef de l'équipe c'était toujours Danny et ça lui était égal, il ne comptait pas rester longtemps ici, il voulait juste vivre avec Jenny et préparer la venue de son enfant.

Anna était elle aussi au C.R.A. elle ne pouvait plus retourner chez elle si ce qu'avait dit helen était vrai et Nathan lui manquait, mais c'était trop dangereux pour elle de repartir. Nick entra dans la pièce où elle se trouvait

Nick : Tu vas bien Anna ?

Anna : Nathan me manque, mais ça va sinon.

Nick : C'est normal qu'il te manque, je peux te poser une question ?

Anna : Bien sur

Nick : L'anomalie qu'il y a derrière cette porte dans les sous sols, comment compte tu la refermer ?

Anna : Euh.... C'est compliqué, il y a un moyen mais c'est dangereux, mais j'ai prévu quelque chose, j'aurais besoin d'aide, mais je ne forcerais personne à faire ce qu'il y a à faire.

Nick : Qu'est ce que s'est ?

Anna : Non, je ne te le dis pas, je ne peux pas.

Nick : Pourquoi ?

Anna : Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Nick : Ecoutes Annabelle, je veux t'aider, tu m'as sauvé la vie, et si on ne change pas cet avenir, mon enfant vivra un enfer, et je ne le veux pas. Alors dis moi comment le sauver.

Anna : Il faut rentrer dans l'anomalie première, c'est la seule solution, comme ça on pourra la fermer et il n'y aura plus de soucis parce que les autres se fermeront automatiquement

Nick : C'est tout ce qu'il y a à faire ?

Anna : Tu disparaitras si tu le fais.

Nick : Mais tout s'arrêtera non ?

Anna : Oui, tout finira, mais...

Nick : Alors je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

Anna ne put rien dire d'autre, Nick partit, il savait ce qu'il devait faire, c'est vrai que maintenant il avait Jenny, ça la ferait souffrir mais son enfant, leur enfant méritait de vivre dans un monde meilleur, il aimait cet enfant même si Jenny n'était enceinte que de six semaines, c'est comme si il était déja là. Il les aimait tant tout les deux, Jenny qu'il avait détesté au début et qu'il avait ensuite appris à aimer, il ne voulait pas que ça change, mais c'était le seul moyen pour elle de survivre.

Anna ne voulait pas qu'il se sacrifie comme ça, il y avait tant de monde qui l'aimait et qui tenait à lui. Ses amis, Stephen aussi qui avait pleuré quand elle lui avait dit que Nick Cutter était mort peu de temps après lui. Et puis Jenny bien sur qui portait son enfant, un enfant qui ferait tant de bonnes choses plus tard, bien sur ça personne d'autre à part Stephen ne le savait mais c'était vrai. Cet enfant sera quelqu'un de bien.

Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour rien, tout ça pour qu'en fin de compte il meurt quand même, il ne méritait pas ça, personne ne méritait ça, de le perdre encore une fois. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire, elle n'avait pas le chox, et puis elle au moin avait une autre chance, enfin elle aura une autre chance de vivre.

Ce qu'il fallait vraiment c'est une autre solution, une solution qui changerait tout sans briser la vie de quelqu'un vivant dans le présent, elle devait réfléchir et vite, le lendemain arriverait rapidement. Elle devait chosir ce qui comptait le plus, sa vie où celle de ces amis. Le présent où le futur tout en sachant très bien que si elle réussissait dans le présent, l'avenir serait sauvé. Leur avenir à tout ceux qui l'avait aider.

Mais ce qu'elle avait peur. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Jamais et ça ne faisait que commencer.


	18. La lettre

**Primeval 18 : La lettre**

Nick savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il le devait pour elle, pour eux, pour ses amis. Il le devait mais avant il avait quelque chose à faire et quelqu'un à voir, il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'une fois qu'elle l'aurait lu et qu'une fois qu'il soit parti, il voulait qu'elle sache la vérité, il voulait lui éviter de souffrir. Et il ne voulait pas que son enfant le prenne pour un menteur. Il se doutait qu'après cette histoire Jenny lui en veuille plus que tout, mais il n'avait pas le choix si il voulait leur éviter de connaitre l'enfer.

Il allait demander à Connor de servir de messager si il le voulait bien. Il frappa à la porte et ce fut Abby qui lui ouvrit. Il entra, Connor apparut dans la pièce peu de temps après ça.

Il leur expliqua son choix, ils eurent peur tout les deux, mais il leur fit bien comprendre que c'était la seule solution. Ils acceptèrent ce choix, même si ça leur couterait beaucoup, ne pas le faire leur couteraient plus et pas uniquement à eux, ni aux membres du C.R.A. mais à tous.

Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait, il lui dit qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, et étrangement, il comprit, ils comprirent tout les deux. Ce qu'il avait fait allait la faire souffrir mais si Connor lui remettait bien ce que Nick venait de lui donner, alors peut-être et je dis bien peut-être qu'elle lui padonnera.

_**Flash Back**_

Nick était chez Jenny, elle dormait mais lui ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, il réfléchissait à sa conversation avec Annabelle, il savait que s'était la meilleure solution pour tous mais pas pour lui. Et pour que Jenny évite de souffrir trop longtemps il devait la faire souffrir, et il espérait que cette soufrance ne durerait pas. Il prend une feuille et commence à écrire.

_**Jenny, je t'aime et tu le sais**_

Non ça ne lui plait pas, il chiffonne la feuille, il en prend une autre et il recommence

_**Jenny, je n'ai pas le choix**_

Non c'est encore pire, il recommence

_**Je suis désolé Jenny, mais...**_

C'est nul, il ne trouve pas, il chiffonne à nouveau la feuille, il les mets toutes les trois dans sa poche, pour que Jenny ne les trouve pas, il réfléchit, il ne sait pas comment formuler ça, il voulait au début lui dire qu'il allait la quitter, qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça mais il en était incapable car s'était un mensonge et il ne voulait pas lui mentir, il voulait qu'elle sache la vérité.

Et puis il eut une idée, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge et peut-être qu'un jour elle comprendrait que cette erreur était volontaire. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il prit le stylo, une nouvelle feuille et écrivit la pire lettre qu'il n'ai jamais écrit de sa vie.

_**Je n'ai pas le choix, tu le sais et si tu ne le sais pas encore un jour tu le sauras, j'en suis sur.**_

_**Notre enfant doit vivre dans un monde bien, je ne veux pas qu'il connaisse les horreurs que nous avons vu dans le futur.**_

_**Avec Anna on a une idée, un plan qui arrangerait tout.**_

_**Je t'aime, je sais qu'au fond de toi tu le sais, je sais que tu dois être à la fois triste et en colère au moment où tu lis cette lettre, tu peux me détester autant que tu veux, mais cette lettre est une echapatoire car je n'aurais pas le courage de te dire tout ça en face sans vouloir te dire la vérité et je ne peux pas te la dire. Même si j'en ai envie. **_

_**Prends soin de toi et de notre enfant**_

Nick hésite un long moment, il ne sait pas si il a raison de faire ça, il réfléchit, et puis il décide de le faire comme ça elle souffrira peut-être moins, il reprend le stylo et ajoute à cette lettre déchirante

_**Je t'aime Claudia**_

_**Adieu**_

Il pose cette lettre sur la table et il sort, il doit parler à Connor et Abby

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Connor : Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Nick : Je ne veux rien de tout cela, je n'ai pas le choix. Tu lui donnera ce que je t'ai confié ?

Connor : Bien sur

Il quitte l'appartement de ses amis, et va rejoindre Annabelle, ils doivent faire ce qu'ils ont à faire.

Mais dans l'appartement ses amis sont inquièts

Abby : C'était la dernière fois qu'on le voyait

Connor : Je sais oui, mais il a raison à cause d'Helen on a pas le choix.

Abby : Et cette lettre tu vas lui donner à Jenny ?

Connor : Oui, dès que tout ça est terminé.

Abby : La pauvre, ça va être dur pour elle d'élever son enfant seule, et de le perdre encore une fois, après tout ce qu'on a enduré, tout ce qu'ils ont endurés, c'est horrible que tout se termine ainsi.

Connor : C'est vrai, mais si il ne fait rien Helen aura gagné, Anna aura fait ce voyage pour rien et aura perdu tout ce à quoi elle tenait.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte à ce moment là, Abby alla ouvrir et découvrit une Jenny Lewis, en pleurs.

Elle parla avec eux, elle ne comprenait pas, elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, elle l'aimait, mais lui ne semblait pas partager ces sentiments. Elle avait souffert de sa mort et maintenant elle allait revivre ça encore une fois. Peu de couple on le droit comme ça à une seconde chance mais pour eux cette seconde chance ne servait à rien car tout finirait comme l'ancienne par la mort d'un des deux.

Jenny : J'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ai encore appelé Claudia

Abby et Connor se regardait, eux, ils connassaient la vérité et ils aimeraient tellement qu'elle la connaisse elle aussi. Elle avait une main sur son ventre et elle pleurait. Connor ne put résister.

Connor : Il a fait ça pour vous

Abby : On a promis, on a dit qu'on dirait tout quand toute cette histoire sera terminée.

Jenny : De quoi vous parlez ?

Connor : On doit lui dire Abby, on trouvera une autre solution. Si on ne fait pas ça il va mourir, tu le sais.

Jenny : Qui va mourir ??

Abby regarda Connor puis Jenny et encore Connor puis une dernière fois Jenny, elle devait lui dire, elle avait le droit de savoir

Abby : Nick


	19. Ne me laisses pas !

**Chapitre 19 : Ne me laisses pas !!**

Jenny : Comment ça, il va mourir ?

Connor : Il va entrer dans l'anomalie première pour qu'on puisse la fermer.

Jenny : Il ne peut pas faire ça, il ne peut pas mourir, il n'a pas le droit. Même si il ne m'aime pas ça m'est égale, il ne peut pas mourir. Moi je l'aime.

Elle voyait que Connor et Abby la regardait étrangement, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Jenny : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Abby : Ce qu'il a écrit dans cette lettre était vrai. Sauf une chose, il l'a dit volontairement.

Jenny : Quoi ?

Connor : Quand il vous a appelé Claudia, il en a fait exprès, il voulait que vous pensiez qu'il ne vous aimait pas, pour que vous arrêtiez de l'aimer.

Jenny : Comment vous le savez ?

Abby : Il nous l'a dit et... Tu crois qu'on doit....

Jenny : Quoi ?

Connor : On a plus le choix là.

Connor se drigea vers l'entrée, il sortit quelque chose de sa veste qui était accrochée à un porte manteau. Il revint vers elles, et tendit ce qu'il tenait à Jenny

Connor : Il vous aime, il ne voulait pas que vous restiez sans le savoir.

Jenny sortit un papier et commença à le lire

_**Jenny,**_

_**Cette lettre te plaira plus que la précédente mais elle te fera peut-être encore plus souffrir, parce qu'il faut que tu saches que je t'aime, je t'aime toi et personne d'autre. Je l'ai aimé c'est vrai mais toi c'est différent parce que toi si je t'avais perdu je ne m'en serais pas sorti.**_

_**Il faut que tu me crois, je ne te demande pas de me pardonner mais de ne pas dire à notre bébé que son père ne vous aimait pas, ce serait faux. Si il y avait une autre solution, crois moi, je serais ravi de l'entendre.**_

_**Je t'aimais et je t'aime encore, je peux te le prouver. **_

_**Nick.**_

Elle sentit quelque chose dans l'enveloppe, elle sortit l'objet et pleura mais de joie cette fois. C'était une bague, une magnifique bague en or avec un solitaire.

Jenny : Où est ce qu'il est ?

Connor : Sans doute à l'anomalie.

Ils comprirent ce qu'elle voulait faire et ils l'accompagnèrent. Arrivés à destination, ils virent Nick et Annabelle.

Jenny se dirigea vers Nick pendant que Connor et Abby restaient près de la voiture, quand elle fut près de lui, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait juste peur, peur qu'il ne change pas d'avis, peur de le perdre encore, elle ne savait pas comment le faire changer d'avis. Elle l'aimait et elle savait que lui aussi l'aimait, elle voulait juste savoir si il était près à rester avec elle, même si c'était peu de temps.

Elle savait qu'il serait prèt à tout pour elle, elle en avait la preuve étant donné qu'il était près à mourir pour elle, mais elle ce qu'elle voulait c'était lui et pas un sacrifice.

Jenny : Ne me laisses pas !!

Nick : Je n'ai pas le choix, tu n'aurais pas du le savoir, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Je ne veux pas te perdre Jenny mais je veux que tu sois heureuse, et si on ne fait rien, tu ne le seras pas.

Jenny : Mais pourquoi toi ?

Nick : Je ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution

Anna qui s'était approchée : Il y en a une... Je ne voulais pas en parler mais il y en a une. Ca ne va peut-être pas marcher. Mais si ça marche... Tout s'arrangera.

Nick : Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit avant ?

Anna : Parce que ce n'est pas sur que ça marche.

Jenny : Mais ça peut marcher ?

Anna : Oui c'est possible, avec de la chance.

Nick : D'accord, alors on essaira mais si ça ne marche pas, je le ferais moi. Il n'y aura pas d'autre solution.

Anna retourna avec Connor et Abby. Ils n'entendaient pas la conversation qu'il y avait entre le couple, mais ils suivaient avec leur geste. Jenny pleurait mais Nick essayait de la calmer. Puis au bout d'un moment ils virent Nick embrasser Jenny passionément.

Connor : Je crois que ça s'est arrangé entre eux deux

Abby : Je crois aussi.

Nick se sépara de Jenny : Je t'aime

Jenny : Je sais, je t'aime aussi.

Ils repartirent, ils ne devaient intervenir que le soir pour ne pas qu'il y ai de témoins. Jenny n'était pas en colère contre Nick,elle voulait juste le garder près d'elle, être sur que ce qu'ils allait tenter fonctionnerais car elle avait si peur qu'elle n'était sure de rien.

Nick n'avait pas encore vu que Jenny portait la bague qu'il avait acheté, ils étaient rentrés quand il la vit, il prit la main de Jenny et sourit.

Nick : Est ce que ça veut dire oui ?

Jenny : A ton avis ?

Il la prit dans ses bras. Ca voulait dire oui.


	20. La fin

**Chapitre 20 : La fin**

C'était le moment, le moment où tout allait enfn redevenir normal. Une vie sans créatures et sans anomalies, une vie comme celle de n'importe qui, une vie comme tout le monde rêvait.

Mais ils avaient tous peur, ils savaient qu'il y avait un risque pour que Nick disparaisse dans l'anomalie. Et personne ne le voulait. Jenny n'avait pas fermée l'oeil de la nuit, elle ne voulait pas se résoudre à le perdre... Encore une fois... Et pour de bon cette fois. Si elle le perdait elle ne s'en remettrait pas, elle ne voulait pas vivre dans ce monde parfait sans lui, elle ne voulait pas élever son enfant seule, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas être sans lui.

Elle avait peur de le perdre, mais elle savait aussi que si la solution d'Anna ne marchait pas, quelle qu'elle soit, il partirait loin d'elle.

Ils étaient tous devant la porte dans les sous sols. Becker et ses hommes ouvraient la porte. Jenny tenait la main de Nick vraiment très fort, il avait mal mais il ne lui disait rien. La porte s'ouvrit.

Ils entrèrent et purent voir que ce qu'Annabelle leur avait dit était vrai, elle était très différente des autres anomalies, elle brillait mais elle était vraiment différente, elle était si malfaisante, elle état noire, si noire.

Nick : C'est elle ?

Anna : Oui, je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle faisait si peur.

Stephen : Tu t'en étais approchée pourtant.

Anna : J'avais dix ans, je ne pensais pas que c'était si dangereux. Et puis on m'a expliqué que c'était comme....

Nick : Un trou noir

Anna : Oui, au début je pensais que c'était juste une anomalie qui amenait vers un endroit meilleur que le mien, mais ensute j'ai appris que cette anomalie menait nul part.

Stephen : Un trou noir sur terre, ça je ne l'aurais jamais cru

Nick : Tu ne lui avais rien dit Anna ?

Anna : Je n'étais pas sur que je le devais, je pensas pouvoir régler ça toute seule. Quand les anomalie ont commencé à apparaitre, ça a annoncé le signe que tout s'arreterais, comme la fiin du monde mais en beaucoup moin rapide.

Nick : Ok, je veux bien y croire, après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je veux bien mais qu'elle est cette solution dont tu m'as parlé ?

Anna ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Enfin si elle savait mais elle avait peur et puis elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre fasse ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

Stephen savait ce que c'était, il savait ce qu'Anna avait en tête, il connaissait cet appareil, il crée un champ de force qui empêchait quiconque de le traverser. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse ça. Il voulut l'en empêcher mais elle activa l'appareil, résultat quand il voulut la rejoindre il fut repousser vers ses amis. Anna hésita un instant et entra dans l'anomalie. Personne ne put pénétrer ce champ, malgré le fait que Stephen soit triste de son départ, il ordonna à Connor de fermer l'anomalie.

Stephen : Connor, ferme l'anomalie !! vite !!!

Connor : Mais ...

Stephen : On a pas le choix, allé !!!

Nick : Vas y Connor

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, l'anomalie se referma aussitôt.

Le champ de force disparut en même temps, Jenny s'était rapprochée de Nick et il la serrait contre lui. Il savait que tout état fini, Jenny était contente que Nick était toujours là, mais elle aurait préféré que tout finisse sans que personne ne disparaisse.

_**Plusieurs heures plus tard**_

Nick et Jenny rentraient dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, ils étaient tout les deux tristes masi ils savaient aussi qu'ils pourraient vivre ensemble sans craindre ce que l'avenir pourrait leur réserver.

Jenny trouva une lettre sur la table qui leur était adréssé à tout les deux. Elle s'approcha de Nick et il la lut à haute voix.

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien j'en suis sure.**_

_**Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je ne voulais pas que vous soyez malheureux tout les deux.**_

_**Vous avez toute la vie devant vous, moi je ne suis pas encore née, je ne naitrais peut-être jamas, allez savoir. Mais au moins j'aurais fait une bonne chose. **_

_**J'ai fait le bon coix, n'en voulez pas à Connor d'avoir dit la vérité, et surtout ne vous en voulez pas à vous même, je toruve que c'est mieux ainsi.**_

_**Peut-être à un de ces jours. Annabelle.**_

Jenny : Tu savais qu'elle était revenue ?

Nick : Non, pas du tout. Je pensais qu'elle avait dormi chez Abby avec Stephen.

Jenny : Tu crois que tu arrêtera de t'en vouloir ?

Nick : Je pense oui, si tu m'aides.

Jenny : Tu pourras compter sur moi Nick.

Ils espéraient vraiment être heureux tout les deux et ils savaient qu'au bout d'un moment, leur vie serait normal, enfin normal.

Ils n'aurait qu'à attendre leur enfant et l'élever comme un enfant devait être élevé.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Un hôpital, il fait nuit, un homme tient la main de sa femme, elle souffre beaucoup mais elle sait que c'est pour une bonne cause, son bébé arrive, elle a hate de le tenir dans ses bras, elle ne sait pas si c'est une fille où un garçon, elle et son mari ont préféré avoir la surprise. Mais ils sont heureux, peu importe qu'il aient une fille ou un garçon, ils sont heureux, tout est prèt pour l'accueillir. Leur petite merveille.

Leur premier enfant. Ce bébé était attendu de tous, tout le monde avait hâte de le ou la voir, de le ou la tenir.

La femme vient d'accoucher, l'enfant est adorable. Ils sont conduit dans la chambre deux heures plus tard. Le père tient son bébé dans ses bras quand ils entendent frapper, il dit d'entrer, il voit les grands parents de son enfant, ils sont des cadeaux plein les bras, ils les poses à l'entrée. Le père s'approche de ses parents et leur tend son enfant. Il prend le bébé avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Il repose dans une couverture jaune poussin, trop mignon.

Les grands parents ont tous le sourire aux lèvres, le bébé est parfait.

L'un d'eux demande : C'est quoi son prénom ?

Les époux se regardent, ils sourient

Le fils : Annabelle

Les parents du fils le regarde avec étonnement, ceux de la mère aussi d'ailleurs.

... : Annabelle ?

Le fils : Oui, Annabelle Karlie Cutter, ça ne vous plais pas ?

Nick tient sa petite fille tout contre lui : Bien sur que oui Evan, c'est parfait.

Jenny a sa tête posé contre l'épaule de son mari, leur petite fille, s'était leur petite fille.

Jenny : Tu vois on ne l'a pas perdue

Evan : De quoi tu parles ?

Le père de la maman : Crois moi Evan il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien. Comment tu te sens Rebecca ?

Rebecca : Fatiguée mais ça va

.... : J'étais pareille Connor tu ne te rappeles pas ?

Connor : Bien sur que oui, Abby.

Evan et Rebecca s'était mariés trois ans auparavant, ils étaient très jeune tout les deux, mais leurs parents savaient que leur amour était sincère. Et aujourd'hui à 22 ans pour lui et 21 ans pour elle, ils étaient heureux avec leur petite Annabelle. Rebecca travaillait avec sa mère au Zoo de Londres et Evan était entré à l'école de medecine. Ils étaient deux jeunes gens avec un avenir très prometteur.

Ce soir là Nick et Jenny était sur le canapé, ils regardaient une photo de leur petite fille que Jenny avait pris sur son téléphone.

Nick : Je comprend maintenant pourquoi elle ne nous a rien dit.

Jenny : Je comprend aussi pourquoi elle tenait tant à ce qu'on reste ensemble toi et moi, elle ne voulait pas que son père grandisse sans ses parents.

Nick : Dire que Stephen le savait. Il aurait adoré être là

Jenny : Il revient la semaine prochaine, je suis sure qu'il va aller tout droit chez eux.

Nick : Il l'adorait. Et je suis sur qu'il va encore l'adorer.

Jenny : Tu te rens compte Nick, qu'on doit tous la vie à notre petite fille d'à peine une journée.

Nick : Oui, mais rappelles toi...

Jenny : Oui je sais, elle n'a jamais vécu ça, on ne doit jamas lui parler de ce qu'elle a fait, elle doit juste vivre comme n'importe quelle petite fille.

Nick : Oui, elle ne mérite pas de revivre ça.

Jenny : Tu sais elle nous a dit que c'était mieux ainsi et elle avait raison, grâce à elle, on est une famille, Evan a pu grandir dans un monde calme et sans créatures.

Nick : Oui, j'arrive pas à le croire, on était face à notre petite fille et quand on a vu Nathan, c'était notre arrière petit fils. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne nous disait rien. Il faudra juste faire en sorte qu'elle vive une vie heureuse.

Jenny : C'est le travail de Rebecca et d'Evan

Nick : On pourra leur donner un coup de main.

Nick et Jenny continuait de regarder la photo de la petite Annabelle, elle était si parfaite, si adorable. Elle était comme celle qu'ils avait connu.


End file.
